Of Magic and Chakra
by LeapingWithFate
Summary: Being born in a wizarding family doesn't mean you will awaken your magical talent, in fact, genetics are only one factor that determines if you can become a witch or wizard. It is true however that being around magic makes the magic in a potential witch or wizard come to the surface easier. (full summary inside) Kiba x Naruto (yaoi), Harry x Hermione, Sasuke x Luna... Hiatus
1. Prologue

Of Magic and Chakra: Book One- The Stone

Prologue: Magical Awakening

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Summary: Being born in a wizarding family doesn't mean you will awaken your magical talent, in fact, genetics are only one factor that determines if you can become a witch or wizard. It is true however that being around magic makes the magic in a potential witch or wizard come to the surface easier. Kushina cast a spell on her son Naruto when he was an infant, to preserve some of her more useful tips and abilities from her time at Hogwarts. The magic that the containment spell lets off every day, though, caused several kids magic cores to activate.

 **Took my poll down**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street alone again. He passed by the docks near the Uchiha Compound where he saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting and staring at the water. From time to time Naruto entertained the idea of approaching the other boy, thinking he was probably just as lonely as Naruto himself. Naruto didn't though because if he approached Sasuke, the prodigy would most likely be able to see through his act. The blonde might of played the part of the dead last, but he was smarter than he let on, only because of his mother, though. For as long as he could remember, once a year on his birthday a scroll that was somehow sealed on his arm appeared.

He remembered the first scroll he got, saying that his mother was sorry that she passed on and that his father was sorry too. He had cried for hours after getting it, a small part of him had hoped his parents had abandoned him like some of the villagers said because that meant that there was a chance that his family would return one day. Knowing that they wouldn't, had been a hard blow, but the letter also talked about how much they loved him. The other thing in the letter was to hide the fact that he got them, and if he did he would learn from the next letter who his mother was.

In the next letter he learned a lot about his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and more about the scrolls and letters sealed in his arm. Some would only unlock if a condition was met, and the others would come once a year. He learned a few things from her, about his father Minato Namikaze, a fact that he had to keep secret, and about himself. Him being a jinchuuriki was one such revelation. His mother talked about the Kyuubi, about Mito, her experiences as a container, and why the burden would be passed to him. Of course, the letters were written before she went into labor, so all Naruto knew is that the seal failed while she was at her weakest.

Shaking his head the blonde walked home. ' _Of course, a few people know the truth._ ' He thought to himself. Hinata Hyuga had started watching him, borderline stalking him. She said she admired his courage when he confronted her, but she caught him acting like himself instead of the idiot he pretended to be. The other person who learned the truth was Kiba. The Inuzuka had noticed some odd things about the blonde using his dog-like senses. The brunette had explained that he couldn't smell any sweat from Naruto during the spars like the blonde wasn't really trying. Kiba had also mentioned that the blonde's heart race had changed when being asked questions the blonde got wrong which signified that Naruto was lying when he answered the questions.

The brunette had asked Naruto about it after the two of them had cut class together one day they had played a prank on Iruka and Mizuki. Kiba had turned to him once they were a safe distance and as tactlessly as possible asked Naruto why he acted stupider than he was. The blonde said that he preferred to be underestimated, but offered to train seriously with Kiba if the brunette kept it a secret. As the two trained together they got close enough that Naruto actually considered Kiba a friend instead of acquaintance which is what he considered everyone else at the academy.

Naruto finally arrived at his apartment and looked back towards Konoha, the sun was setting casting reddish-orange hues over the city's buildings and through its streets. Smiling at it all Naruto walked up a set of stairs and into his small apartment. He went to his bedroom before anything else and flipped his mattress to find a hole cut into the box-spring that was filled with several scrolls and letters. Smiling at them he rereads a few of the letters before putting them back and placing his mattress back into place before going to sleep.

 _(_ **Naruto's Dream** _)_

 _Three sets of eyes opened in the darkness, but that darkness was too thick to make out the color of the eyes. All that the owners of any of the pairs of eyes could make out were two other shadowed pairs. "Hello?" Naruto asked, but the moment he spoke the world tilted for a moment, and he almost hurled. He could tell that the other two people there must have had a similar experience by how their form wavered. That was when a glow became noticeable, but while the glow chased away some of the darkness, the owners of the two other sets of eyes were still hidden. They likewise, couldn't make out Naruto's form either._

 _Naruto looked and noticed that the glow was coming from his arm, the place where his mother's scrolls and letters came from. The glow was pure white and soon started coming from Naruto's stomach as well as the now visible stomachs of the two other children around Naruto's age, but while he could make out height now, all he could see beside that was fabric cover stomachs, and couldn't even make out genders. Soon the glow brightened until the entire dream was nothing but bright white light covered figures in a vast darkness._

 _(_ **Dream End** _)_

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sprang from his bed to his feet. He looked outside and saw the silver light of the moon slipping through the old beaten up blinds that covered his windows. He wasn't quite sure what time it was but didn't care at the moment. What he cared about was the spot on his arm was glowing. Every time one of his mother's scrolls or letters appeared, his arm would glow like this. Sure enough, after several minutes several scrolls, a book, and a letter appeared. Naruto was quick to grab the letter, as the letters were normally more personal than the scrolls, with his current scrolls mainly being about chakra control and the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)** as Uzumaki had large chakra reserves so the normal clone jutsu required almost perfect control.

The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was the main reason that Naruto was smarter. He hated the academic portion, but he could create the clones to read the material and do the homework. His clones, being him, complained of course, but in the end, they read the material, and then would partially complete the homework. Shaking his head of those thoughts he looked at the new letter.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I had a dream about you last night, so I am writing this and several other scrolls and letters in case the worse comes about. Before we get to that though, I will tell you the same thing I plan on writing on every single one of my letters. I love you so much, your mother loves you. I know that if I am no longer there for you, you will of been the only other person capable of taking on the Uzumaki's burden,_ **my** _burden._

 _However, if you are reading this, then you also inherited my gift... The gift of magic. I know how that must sound, but I will explain. Let me start with the dream I had last night. You should have already seen it, as I put a magical imprint of it into this seal. I saw you, my sweet darling boy, and two other children your age awakening their magical core. While this could have been just that, a dream, I believe it was a form of divination magic. Divination magic revolves around attempting to see the future or to see future events. Most prophecies are born of a similar ability or gift._

 _If you are reading this, then my dream wasn't a dream though, as the imprint of the dream and this letter, as well as the scrolls that should have released with it, were only set to release when your magical core became active. Which means you are in fact a wizard. I am sure soon enough you will be getting a letter of acceptance into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I only connected a few things that should be studied right away, including your first fuinjutsu lesson as it will help make travel easier._

 _With Love,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze_

Naruto was shocked as he read this but had no reason to believe that his mother would lie to him. He quickly picked up one of the scrolls, it was about solidifying chakra in order to make a core for a wand. Not really knowing what a wand was for yet, he moved on. He picked up the book next and read the title. **A Beginner's Guide to Magic.** Making a shadow clone, Naruto sent it into the living room to read the book. The next scroll was a handwritten one, with three seals at the bottom, and Naruto once again started reading.

 _Son,_

 _Below this letter there are three books sealed within the scroll. It is important that you read the books one at a time, do not use several clones to read it all at once, and make sure you have a firm understanding of the first book before moving on. If you want to use a clone make sure to use only one at a time to read one book at a time. These books are about fuinjutsu which is an incredibly useful ninja art, but also an incredibly dangerous one. One line out of place in a seal can make it explode, implode, fizzle into nothing, rip the area you are into shreds with wind, burn an entire forest down, and so many other harmful things. I don't want to scare you out of reading the books as fuinjutsu is something the Uzumaki have always studied and your mother wants you to learn it whether we are there or not. Just remember to have a firm grasp on what you are doing before activating a seal._

 _With Love Your Father_

 _Minato Namikaze  
_

That came as a surprise to Naruto. Generally, his written scrolls and letters were made by his mother. He had only gotten one letter from his father over the past several years, but he would make sure to listen to the advice in the scroll no matter what and as such made only a single clone to unseal and start reading the first book. Naruto picked up the last scroll and opened it, it was dotted with a couple seals, all of which were labeled. Naruto read several of the labels. Hogwarts History, Potion Tips, Flying Tips, Quidditch Positions and Advice, and several other things, some of which confused Naruto. Still, it was simply more to read. Naruto was however still tired and went back to bed. His clones would disperse and wake him in a couple of hours anyway, and then he would get up and properly start the day.

( **Three Days Later - Hokage's Office** )

The Hokage was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when a chunin walked into the room. "Hokage-sama we just received a strange message for you."

The Hokage put down his paperwork and pipe and looked the chunin over. "Let me see the message, and tell me how it is strange?"

The chunin handed over the letter and took a breath in. "It came by owl." He said causing the old kage's eyes to widen. Quickly he turned the sealed letter over and saw the seal was from Hogwarts. Opening it faster then the chunin could see Hiruzen read through the letter.

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi,_

 _It has been quite a long time since last we spoke, not since young Kushina attended Hogwarts for several years. The barrier that separates us is strong enough that crossing over to talk with old friends is a hassle even with port-keys unless one possesses both a magical core and a chakra network. We both know that having both lessens the strain of traveling through the barrier. However, this letter is for us to catch up. Several nights ago, three children of your village seemed to awaken their magical cores at the same time. It is strange that one didn't awaken first, and then awaken the other two, but I can guess that Kushina left some type of magic which called to the magical cores of the children._

 _Hiruzen we both know the danger of untrained magic. You saw what happened when Kushina got mad one day and accidentally pulled on her magic... So I will be straight with you, just like I was regarding Kushina. I wish for them to attend Hogwarts. I will be sending one of my teachers in a few days to find who awakened their magical cores, and to bring them to talk with you. Severus Snape is a good man and I am sure he will love to visit Kushina's son while he is there._

 _He will discuss the situation more with you when he arrives._

 _Signed,_

 _Headmaster Dumbledor_

A sigh came from the Hokage's lips as he finished reading the letter. One thing was for sure, things just got a lot more complicated.


	2. Chapter 1

Of Magic and Chakra: Book One- The Stone

Chapter 1: Letters from Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

Pairings: Kiba x Naruto (Yaoi) - Harry x Hermione - Sasuke x Luna

A/N: **Glad that for the most part, people are liking the story** **so far** **and as for the guest reviewer. If you don't like something you simply don't have to read it. I understand the anonymity that the internet provides makes you feel like a big man when you tell someone off, but you can take a chill pill or whatever expression for calm down you prefer. However, that reviewer reminded me that I haven't stated the Yaoi part in the summary or first chapter. Put it in the summary for the story now though so a thank you to that guest reviewer.**

* * *

(June 20)

Naruto stretched as he climbed out of bed. It had been a couple of days since he had received his mother's most recent letter, books, and tips. Naruto still hasn't learned how to make a wand core from crystallized chakra, but after going over the instructions it seemed like it would be a simple process. In fact, even an academy student could do it, but the more chakra pumped into the jutsu the stronger the produced core.

Naruto had finished the beginner's guide to magic. The book was mainly talking about how magic normally awakens when a child is between ten or eleven. That made sense as Naruto was ten, and although he didn't know it the other two wizards in Konoha were as well. It talked about how different wands responded to different Wizards and different cores responded differently to types of magic.

The blonde had enjoyed Fuinjutsu immensely, but at the moment still hadn't made a seal. He felt confident in his ability to make a simple storage seal, but he simply didn't have a reason to start making seals yet. The longer he kept the skill hidden the better. Of course, if he got an invitation to Hogwarts then he would likely use storage seals to pack up anything he wanted.

Hogwarts History was rather interesting to Naruto for a history book. It talked about the four houses and their founders as well as quirks of the school. A good example was the bewitched ceiling that often changed its appearance. The example in the book was a forest canopy. The houses were Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, and Naruto was hoping to be put into the house of the brave and just, Gryffindor.

The potion, flying, and Quidditch scrolls were put to the side for now. The blonde was intrigued by potions, but as he wasn't sure if he was going to Hogwarts yet, he put off fully reading those scrolls. The other scrolls were pros and cons of several types of magic such as jinxes, hexes, and charms.

Naruto was actually looking over Hogwarts History again, for any information of the Houses he may have overlooked when Kiba barreled into his apartment. Naruto shook his head with a smile when he saw his friend with half a biscuit stuffed in his mouth. Kiba finished the biscuit rather quickly before giving Naruto a fanged grin. "You down to spar Naruto?"

Naruto looked the boy over before shaking his head. "Akamaru at the clinic again?" The blonde knew that Akamaru and Kiba were almost always together, but the last time Akamaru had to spend some time in the Inuzuka Veterinarian Clinic Kiba had been a little lonely and spent more time with Naruto then he normally did. Although the blonde honestly didn't mind all that much.

Kiba's grin fell slightly at Naruto's comment. "So just because I come over here to spar and Akamaru isn't wi-" Kiba paused for a second before his grin returned full force. "Yeah, Akamaru has to spend the day in the clinic after using too much chakra this morning."

Naruto chuckled and put down his book before standing up and stretching. "Well, sparring sounds good. I have actually been reading over some scrolls and books the past couple days. I seriously need the exercise."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at that. "What have you been studying so hard? You hate staying inside and reading as much as I do."

Naruto tapped the book he just put down. "Couple things actually. A couple history books, and while the first one was boring the second one had some interesting information. I also got some books on a ninja art that I have been studying rather intently. Not telling you what ninja art though." He said adding the last sentence quickly when Kiba opened his mouth.

Kiba laughed a little at the last sentence. "Alright, fine time to go spar though."

(Elsewhere in Konoha)

A man dressed in black robes was walking through Konoha. He had gotten a few odd looks but paid the people he passed little mind. He ran a hand through his greasy shoulder-length black hair as a man with a porcelain dog mask appeared in front of him. "Severus Snape?" The masked man asked.

The black robed man nodded his head. "I assume you were sent here when your leader sensed me. He was informed I was coming."

The dog masked man nodded his head this time. "That is correct. I am to escort you to the Hokage Tower, and then retrieve the children you are here to find. However, the Hokage wants it known that like Lady Kushina the children attending Hogwarts are still going to be shinobi of Konoha."

Snape nodded his head. "We figured that the same deal Kushina had would be given to these children. If fact them returning here helps keep magic hidden on our side of the barrier."

No other words were spoken between the two as they headed towards the Hokage Tower. When they entered the building they walked straight to the Hokage's office. The secretary stopped them while looking down at an appointment. "Inu-san the Hokage was expecting you and your guest, but his grandson's tutor charged in following the honorable grandson. Please give them a few moments."

The dog masked man nodded before motioning to the chairs nearby. "Apologies for the delay Severus-san."

Snape waved him off. "I prefer Snape, Inu. As for the delay, I can wait." A few moments later a small boy burst from the office, and a sunglasses-wearing man followed after him.

"The Hokage is ready for you now." The secretary said before looking at the papers in front of her again. The ANBU agent and Snape walked into the office at that point.

The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting behind his desk when the two walked in. Snape bowed as he remembered some of the things Kushina did when trying to be respectful. "Ahh, Snape it has been quite a long time. I still remember when young Kushina brought you and Lily Evans to Konoha during one winter break. I recall that she said that you and Lily were her only equals when it came to potions."

Snape winced slightly at the names. "Yes we were friends for a time, your village is still incredible Hokage-sama." He muttered, remembering the mistake of his past. "If it is alright with you though, I am ready to find the children that have awakened their magical cores."

Hiruzen nodded his head. "How would you prefer we do this? When someone came to retrieve young Kushina they walked around the village a little before coming to speak to me, and they found her during their walk."

Snape pulled out his wand, and an instant later had a kunai to his throat the next courtesy of the dog-masked ANBU. "I have a spell that will allow us to view the children through the crystal ball Professor Dumbledore informed me that you possessed."

Hiruzen shook his head. "It is alright Inu-kun. You can lower your weapon." With that, the Hokage pulled out a small crystal ball as the ANBU put his kunai away. "If you would Snape." The man tapped his wand on the top of the ball. In the ball, three children appeared one at a time. The first child Snape saw was a whiskered blue-eyed blonde boy, the second was a brunette with slitted brown eyes and red triangle marks on his cheeks, and the third was a raven-haired boy with black eyes. "I had a feeling that young Naruto-kun was going to be one of the children. Inu go retrieve young Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Kiba, and Tsume." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

Snape raised a brow as the dog left, he had noticed that the blonde looked familiar, but didn't quite know why. "Who is the blonde boy Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen pulled out his pipe from somewhere within his robe and lit it. He took a hit from the pipe before answering. "That was Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina-chan's son. His facial structure is similar to his mother's. Kiba was the brunette and Sasuke was the boy with black hair and eyes."

Snape closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought so Hiruzen left him alone as they waited for the three children as well as Tsume to arrive. Snape's eyes snapped open once again when a woman with wild brown hair and slitted brown eyes arrived. He noticed that like the brunette boy, she had red triangles on her face. She was also followed in by a rather large black wolf with a white underbelly.

Hiruzen smiled. "I am sorry to call you here on such short notice Tsume, but this situation isn't exactly normal."

Tsume looked really serious for a moment. "Hokage-sama I was told that Kiba was being brought here, is everything alright?"

The Hokage nodded and motioned for her to settle. "Young Kiba is alright Tsume, but he is being brought in for a reason. I trust you remember that during her last two years in the Academy and during several years as a genin and chunin that Kushina spent most of the year away from Konoha."

Tsume settled a little, but her eyes went wide at the implications. Her wolf companion was the one that spoke though, surprising Snape "Are you saying that Kiba is like Kushina was?" He said both the wolf and Tsume knew Kushina's secret.

Hiruzen nodded. "Yes Kuromaru, but we will explain in more detail when the three children who awakened their magical cores arrive."

It didn't take much longer for Inu to return with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba following him in. Snape noticed that Naruto and the brunette, which after meeting Tsume he could assume was Kiba, were sweating and the black haired boy, who Snape assumed was Sasuke, had a scowl on his face. Snape could sense their magical cores with them in the room with him and stared at Naruto for a moment longer than the others. "These are the three then, good. Dumbledore was sure the spell he taught me would work, but it was untested."

Sasuke was the first of the children to speak. "You sent for me Hokage-sama?" He said at least trying to be respectful.

Kiba, on the other hand, was moving over towards his mother unsure of what was going on, while Naruto was staring at Snape, or rather more specifically the wand in the man's hand. "Yeah what is going on old man?" The blonde asked the Hokage as he turned away from Snape and looked at Hiruzen, although the blonde figured it was about Hogwarts. He was called back to the dream imprint his mother had left for him, the two other kids around his age that were glowing in the dream too.

The Hokage took another hit from his pipe before speaking. "This is Severus Snape, and he is here to deliver something to the three of you. A letter concerning your future."

Naruto had never let the Hokage know of his letters and scrolls from his mother but slipped up from time to time on certain subjects. Saying things he learned from the scrolls, but never anything too important, and never anything he couldn't explain his knowing of by saying he heard it from a jonin or chunin while walking around the village. Here though he slipped more than he meant to by opening his mouth. "So this is about Hogwarts." Naruto said.

Hiruzen coughed out some smoke almost choking when he heard that. "How do you already know about Hogwarts?"

Naruto realizing he was busted frowned for a second before shrugging. "My mom told me, well not directly anyway." He explained before looking around the room. In all honesty, it wasn't like he cared if the Hokage knew about the scrolls and letters anyway, he just preferred to keep the secret to himself. His mother had told him in the first scroll to keep them hidden, so that is what he did. "For the past few years I have gotten scrolls and stuff unsealed once a year on my birthday. They were mostly written by my mom, but one or two of them were written by my dad."

Hiruzen winced at that. "So you know who your parents are… I suppose that is why you stopped asking about them years ago." Naruto nodded again and Hiruzen sighed. "Well, we can talk about that once everyone else leaves, for now, Snape if you would."

The black robed man handed each of the boys a letter. "These are your acceptance letters into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know this will sound strange, but give me a few moments and I will explain. The three of you are wizards. Along with your chakra core, you will find you have a magical core as well. Strangely all three of you gained access to your magical core several days ago, and I was sent to talk to you about Hogwarts."

Kiba was trying to process the magic thing and simply stood staring with his jaw on the ground. Sasuke scoffed not believing what he was hearing and Naruto decided to speak up. "It isn't too strange we got access to our magic cores at the same time. One of the books my mom left me said that magical cores had a higher chance of awakening if someone with the potential got exposed to magical energy. All three of us are in the same class and the seal my mom put on my arm put off magical energy."

Sasuke scoffed again. "Like an idiot like you even understands what you are saying." Then the raven-haired boy got a bit of a shock when Naruto didn't goad him on or insult him.

Snape for his part nodded. "You are most likely right about why you gained access to your magical cores at the same time, although it being on the same night is still odd. Within days of each other would be much more common for children in your situation. Why don't you three read your letters for now though, we will talk more once you finish." Naruto was the first to open his letter and start reading.

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Uzumaki,_ _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on 1 September,_ _but you should arrive a week early._

 _Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress _

_UNIFORM_

 _First-year students will require:_

 _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_  
 _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_  
 _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
_ _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _COURSE BOOKS_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_  
 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ _by Miranda Goshawk_  
 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_  
 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_  
 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ _by Emeric Switch  
_ _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_  
 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_  
 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_  
 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

 _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

 _1 wand_  
 _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_  
 _1 set glass or crystal phials_  
 _1 telescope_  
 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring, if they desire, a pet, the most common being an owl, a cat. or a toad._

 _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

 _Yours sincerely,_  
 _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_  
 _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

After he finished reading Naruto whistled. "That is a lot of stuff we need to bring. Where are we supposed to get all that?"

Snape raised a finger to signal for Naruto to wait until the other two boys finished reading their letters. When they did he spoke. "Your world is separated from the muggle world by a barrier, much like the magical world is. Traveling it can be taxing for those without both a magical core and chakra system, but not impossible. You three won't be able to travel across the barrier on your own for quite some time though. What we will do is I am going to leave a portkey here. A portkey is an enchanted item that when touched, will teleport the people touching it to a specific location. This portkey is to be used on August twenty-fifth to take you three to Diagon Alley. From there you will do your school shopping and be taken to the Hogwarts Express. You will arrive at the school a week before classes start as will all students. This gives the first years time to be sorted and all students time to adjust before classes start."

With that Snape pulled out a mirror. "This mirror is the portkey. I will leave it here and take my leave, I will see the three of you in potions class this coming year." He said before bowing to the Hokage. "I must take my leave now, the Headmaster wanted me back as soon as possible, and any other questions or concerns I know you can handle from your experience with Kushina."

The Sandaime waved Snape off allowing the man to leave. "I know what has been said here sounds strange, but it is the truth. Kushina Uzumaki was both a famous ninja of Konoha and a witch. She studied at Hogwarts as well, and although it meant she didn't get to participate in as many missions as other ninjas her age, she became even deadlier with the skills she learned at Hogwarts." The old man said to the three boys, although he had a feeling Naruto didn't need magic explained.

Sasuke stared at the letter for several minutes before speaking. "What if we refuse to go to this stupid school?"

The Hokage looked at Sasuke directly. "Magic is unpredictable if a wizard is untrained. Kushina didn't know she was a witch the first time she used magic and almost put her best friend in the hospital by blowing up a window and sending the glass flying everywhere. However once she fully harnessed her potential no one in the village could go toe-to-toe with her, well no one other than the Yondaime Hokage."

Sasuke still had trouble believing all this but got a determined look on his face. This power was something he could use to kill Itachi after all.

Kiba who had been uncharacteristically quiet sighed. He knew from the heart rates of Snape and the Sandaime that they were telling the truth, as was Naruto when he talked about his mother leaving him scrolls. After finally adjusting he just shook his head. "Well whatever, as long as Akamaru can go with me as my partner. We are allowed to bring an animal with us after all." Of course, he would talk with his mother more on the subject once they got home.

Naruto for his part was thinking about genin teams. "Hey old man, what does this mean for us ninja-wise? I mean this school isn't year round is it?"

The Sandaime smiled slightly at Naruto, glad that the boy seemed to actually be thinking things through. "The school year for Hogwarts takes up most of the year, yes, but not all of it. You will have a break through most of December, and a break from late May to September. So roughly four months out of the year you will be back in Konoha, as long as you can return. Meaning there are no extra activities at Hogwarts you need to be present for. You can take your graduation exam during one of those months and go on missions during those months as Kushina did. As long as all three of you pass your genin exam, you will be put on the same team actually so you might as well get used to working together at Hogwarts."

Sasuke scoffed at that. "Like this loser could pass. He can't even make a decent clone." He said once more trying to goad Naruto, slightly jealous that the boy was getting letters from his mother, not that the avenger would ever admit it.

Naruto rose to this challenge though with a grin. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " He said before seven more Naruto's filled the room. "Just can't make a normal clone because I have too much chakra. An Uzumaki trait, we are just too awesome." All eight of the identical blondes said at once.

The Hokage should have been shocked at the scene, but honestly there wasn't much the blonde could do at the moment to shock him. After all Naruto already knew about his parents, had hidden the fact that he knew from the Hokage, and was ready to attend Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 2

Book One: The Stone

Chapter 2: Welcome to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: I plan on taking out the book one part from the story title, and separating the books in the chapter like what is above.

Also I figure the guest reviewer who left this second flame is probably the same person, but if not, when this second hate-filled review was filed, Yaoi was clearly mentioned. As such I am going to start just ignoring these reviews all together as there is no point in engaging the idiots that leave them. However them saying Kiba should be a girl did make me notice that my summary for the story where it listed the pairings said Naruto x Kiba, but it should be KibaNaru. Kiba is the seme in the relationship, so sorry about that everyone.

thor94: Each of the Konoha Shinobi will have areas of magic where they excel. Before I finished the prologue I had their wands crafted, and magical skills picked out. Spent a little bit crafting the first year students' schedule as well.

LeeArt: I see your point and agree. I have a plan, but I am sure you will see it if you keep reading, which I hope you do. I will tell you that it will be a while before the first pair gets together.

* * *

(August 25th)

Naruto stretched as he walked with Sasuke, Kiba, and Akamaru to the Hokage's Office. Today was the day that they would be heading to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies and then they would be heading to Hogwarts. Since Snape's visit, Naruto had shown Sasuke and Kiba the jutsu to make a wand core from chakra and made them some sealing scrolls. During that time he had also started befriending Sasuke, well as much as he could when the Uchiha kept him at arms length.

Sasuke was surprised though that Naruto wasn't truly the idiot he appeared to be at the academy and had started training with Naruto. Because the Naruto trained with Kiba and Sasuke, both of the other boys ended up training together. Overall Kiba was the best at taijutsu when all three of them were sparring together, his clan's taijutsu focusing on taking down multiple targets at the same time.

Sasuke and Naruto though, could take the brunette down one on one. Sasuke's family style revolved around reading your opponents moments and countering with a quick attacks. Naruto, after sparring with shadow clones for so long, had started dodging attacks before grappling and either slamming or throwing his attacker, which helped when fighting multiple clones. In fact when Naruto and Sasuke sparred one on one, whichever would attack first would lose.

Naruto was the only one of the three that was studying fuinjutsu, but Sasuke had an offensive fire ninjutsu and Kiba could use his nose to track the other two down. Naruto was brought out of his musings over the past few weeks when he heard a couple of barks. "Yeah Akamaru I know what you mean. This is going to be so weird."

Naruto looked over to his three friends, with a smirk. "Did you read the Hogwarts History Kiba? This school is actually going to be awesome, and most of the learning is hands-on too."

It was no secret to the two eleven-year-old boys that the slightly younger blonde preferred learning things hands-on. Both of the other boys turned eleven in July, Kiba on the seventh and Sasuke on the twenty-third, while Naruto would be ten until October. "Yeah, yeah, I finished it. The school does sound awesome. Still gonna be weird being away from my family though."

Naruto saw Kiba wince when the brunette realized what he had said. "Don't worry to much about it Kiba." The blonde said before the brunette could apologize. "If Sasuke and I broke down or got mad at any reminder of our situation then we wouldn't be able to leave our respective homes."

Sasuke for his part just rolled his eyes and grunted. "Hn"

Kiba shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, well still sorry."

Soon enough the boys arrived at the Hokage' Office where the Third Hokage was waiting for them. "It is good to see you three are here on time. Are you ready for your journey? You will be going to an unfamiliar market place where you will meet with Severus Snape once more. He is going to make sure the three of you get everything you need."

Sasuke voiced a concern here. "Snape mentioned a barrier we need to cross, so will our money be any good?"

Hiruzen nodded his head. "There is a bank you will need to exchange funds at, well Kiba and you will need to exchange some money there." At that the man produced a key. "Your mother kept a bank vault at the bank you are going to Naruto-kun and this is the key needed to access the vault."

Naruto took the key and smiled softly. It seemed that his parents planned for so much in order to make sure he was looked over. "Is there anything else we need to know old man?"

The Hokage nodded his head before producing a scroll. "Sealed within this scroll are the academy lessons for the next year, and some physical exercises for the three of you to make sure you are ready to graduate when you complete your first year at Hogwarts."

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't we normally graduate the April after next. If we graduate when we return from this school year then that would be eleven months earlier then our classmates."

Hiruzen nodded his head. "Your magic will put you ahead of them, and your time at Hogwarts means you will have less time for missions over the next several years. As such I decided to have you graduate a year early. During the few months you are here before returning to school and when you return in December, each of you will be apprenticed to a jonin so that you get the most training possible in that time-frame. Then after your second school year, the three of you will be placed on a genin team together and allowed to go on missions while you are in."

Naruto hummed at that. "So even though we are graduating early, we won't be taking missions until a month after our classmates start. Sounds good to me old man, but what about what we talked about?"

Hiruzen sighed before pulling out another scroll and a key. "I only agreed because Sasuke asked as well and Tsume informed me that she was sending Kiba and Akamaru with copies of clan scrolls since you supplied him with sealing scrolls, and because Sasuke and Kiba are going to be your genin teammates. Inside this scroll is the portkey, you will need to unseal it when you get what you are after and all three of you need to touch it at the same time. Now hurry and make sure no one sees you go inside your father's home. Also please be careful with what you take. Same restrictions as Sasuke and Kiba have, which is to stay away from anything above c-rank until you are a genin."

Naruto nodded and took the items. "Thanks old man, come on guys you have been wandering about my father ever since I told you about my mother." The three boys and the canine left the office and headed to a small house behind the Hokage. Naruto stood in front of the house, looking around to make sure no one was near, before unlocking it. When the door unlocked a blue glow overtook the building before disappearing after several moments. "You both already promised to keep my mother's identity a secret, but with my dad it is more important that you keep it quiet."

Both the other boys nodded before walking inside and seeing the inside Kiba spoke first. "Holy shit… What is this?" The reason Kiba had been shocked was because the inside of the house looked three times bigger than the outside.

Naruto shook his head, staring at the living room in amazement. "It has to be some type of seal or magic..."

' _Bark, Bark!_ ' Akamaru's barking drew Kiba's attention to a picture nearby. "Naruto your dad was the Forth Hokage!?"

Naruto nodded his head and moved towards the stairs that lead into the basement. "Wait here please." He said before going downstairs and looking around. Naruto came back up several minutes later with a smile on his face. "Got what I need, we should go outside, lock the door, and then use the portkey."

The other two nodded before they left the building as Naruto once again locked the door the blue glow overtook the house once more before fading. Sasuke during this time had been thinking over what he just learned. He had always thought Naruto to be an idiot, but that was turned on his head when Snape showed up and magic was revealed to him. Then he learned that Naruto wasn't the clanless boy he thought when he learned that Naruto was the last of the Uzumaki. Now he learned that Naruto, the boy treated like nothing by the villagers was the son of the Fourth Hokage, the arguably strongest man in Konoha's history Minato Namikaze.

Kiba finally started in though. "Man how could you of hid this from me, were friends right. Man I can't believe you could hide something like this. Now that I saw your dad's face in color and not as solid stone though, it seems so obvious, how does no one know about this? I mean-"

Naruto cut Kiba off by laughing. "Take a breath Kiba. I hid my parents identities because the first letter that unsealed told me to keep it as quiet as I could. I was worried when I was younger that if someone found out they would take the scrolls and letters from me and unseal the rest from my arms. After all the Hokage used to lie to me and say he didn't know who my parents were. Now we need to go." He said as he unsealed the mirror that was a portkey.

Kiba made sure Akamaru was secure in his jacket before all three of them grabbed the portkey together. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba's world twisted around them and before long they were standing in a new unfamiliar location, with Severus Snape standing in front of them. "That was unpleasant." Sasuke said as he shook his head and tried not to throw up.

Kiba was clutching his head moaning while Akamaru whined. Naruto for his part raised a brow at how his friends were acting. "It wasn't that big a deal."

Snape raised a brow at that. "Most find themselves nauseous when traveling by portkey or apparition for the first time. It is rare for someone to not be affected at all."

Naruto was curious about that but didn't put too much thought behind it, and after Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru were better Kiba grinned and spoke up. "So to the bank right?"

The three were lead around by Snape for the day. They were taken to the bank first, and had the currency of the magical world explained to them. There were three coins, each made of a different type of metal. The cheapest made of bronze, the next made of silver, and the most expensive made of gold. They are called Knuts, Sickles, and Galleon respectively and around the edge of each coin is a series of numerals which represent a serial number belonging to the Goblin that cast the coin. The exchange rate between them was twenty-nine Knuts in a Sickle, and 17 Sickles in a Galleon, however, a Ryo traded for one Knut.

Naruto had been shocked by the amount of coins in his vault when the Goblins lead the boys there, but when doing the math the amount was probably equal to the amount that a small clan would have, and as he was the last of two clans, and his father was the Hokage, he figured he had about as much money in this world, as was put away for him in Konoha.

The first and place they went after the bank was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. At Madam Malkin's they had their measurements taken and were told to return after they finished shopping for their robes, hat, and winter cloak. Next they went to Ollivander's to get their wands. The man was surprised to see more ninja there to get wands, but what surprised him more was that when Naruto used the jutsu to make his chakra crystal wand core red chakra leaked from his hands as well as blue, leaving a purple crystal behind and burns on Naruto's hands.

In the end Naruto ended up with a 14 1/2 inch rowan wand with purple chakra crystal core, Kiba got an 11 inch dogwood wand with a blue chakra crystal core, and Sasuke got a 12 inch ceder wand with a blue chakra crystal core. Olivander told them as he crafted the wands a little about the wood types the boys had felt drawn to. He said that he had never seen a rowan wand in the hands of a dark or evil witch or wizard and that most of the times they were placed with a wizard that had a pure heart. Dogwood was a wand for those who craved excitement and fun, and had an refused to preform non-verbal spells, instead being rather noisy. Cedar wands were for those who were the most perceptive, and fact that Sasuke smirked about, his clan priding itself on their eyes. Cedar wands also paired with someone who was unusually loyal, something that confused the boys as they didn't see how someone could be unusually loyal.

After leaving the wand shop the three boys were taken to Flourish and Blotts where they purchased their books, and Scribbulus Writing Instruments to get parchment, binders, quills, and ink for taking notes. Afterwards they arrived at Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to get their protective gloves, brass scales, telescope, and crystal phials. Then a trip to Potage's Cauldron Shop to get a pewter cauldron. Snape was ready to retrieve their robes when Naruto saw something in the window of another shop.

The shop was called Magical Menagerie, and once they got inside Naruto looked around for a few minutes before finding a seeing the thing that had caught his attention. The place had different pets and supplies, but the only thing that caught Naruto's eye was a snow-white wolf pup that seemed to be hurt. Naruto ended up buying the wolf, although he wasn't really sure why, and in the shop Sasuke purchased a Hawk instead of getting an owl.

Kiba looked over the wolf and realized that the owner of the shop probably wasn't feeding him right. Naruto promised to feed the pup whatever Kiba told him to, and the boys were taken to get their robes. After getting their robes and sealing all their supplies, Snape spoke to them. "Alright it is time to get to the train station. I will apparate you there, but once we get there you will be on your own, as I have to return to Hogwarts. In order to get to Platform Nine and Three Quarters what-"

Kiba spoke up here. "Naruto had Sasuke and me read Hogwarts History which talked about the train. We need to run at the wall in between platforms nine and ten right?"

Snape nodded and held out his arm. When the three boys grabbed it Snape teleported them to the train station. Once more Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru, as well as, the wolf pup and the hawk found themselves nauseous, but Naruto merely blinked. "That is so much fun." Snape shook his head before disappearing.

Once everyone was feeling better, the three boys headed towards the proper train platform. They got there and saw a skinny black haired boy with green eyes and a scar on his forehead looking around confused. Naruto being as friendly as he was approached him, and saw that the boy had a ticket for the Hogwarts express. "Looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters?"

The boy nodded and Naruto gave him a smile. "We are headed there too if you want to come with us. My name is Naruto by the way."

The black-haired boy nodded his head. "Harry, Harry Potter. How are we going to get there though?"

Naruto noticed a red-headed boy running towards the wall and pointed. "There is a barrier to keep it hidden is my guess. The only reason I knew was because I read about it."

Harry watched the red-head, who he probably would have approached had the blonde not approached him first, run right into the wall. Harry had expected to see the boy end up on the ground, but instead, the wall shimmered as he passed through it.

All of the four boys present ran at the wall one at a time. Naruto went first and as he did Kiba moved over to Harry. "Yo, names Kiba and this is Akamaru." When Kiba introduced them Akamaru raised his head up from the inside of Kiba's jacket and barked twice. Kiba then pointed his thumb towards Sasuke. "That is Sasuke, don't take it personally if he doesn't talk to ya that much. He is the quiet type ya know." With that said Sasuke ran at the wall.

Harry nodded in understanding before smiling. "Well thanks, and as I said my name is Harry. The owl is Hedwig." Harry said before Kiba gave him a push and Harry ran at the wall. Kiba was the last through, and saw the other three boys waiting for him on the other side.

In the end the four boys ended up sitting together in an empty train cart and Harry was able to ask a question that had came to his mind when he first saw the boys. "I see you got pets, and you knew about Hogwarts, but where is the rest of you school supplies?"

Kiba was looking out the window in amazement, and Sasuke didn't care to answer so Naruto pulled out a scroll and right as he unsealed a robe their cabin door was open. The door was opened by a girl around their age. The girl had rather long brown hair and brown eyes and at that moment her jaw was on the floor. "How did you do that? What type of magic is is? Where did you learn to do that?" The moment she got over her shock though the questions were being fired off at a rapid pace.

Naruto finally spoke up when she stopped to take a breath in. "I was using a ninja art called fuinjutsu, it is about sealing. Can we help you?" He said with a smile.

The girl gave him an odd look before nodding. "Have you by any chance seen a frog, a boy named Neville has lost one. What do you mean ninja art?"

Naruto was about to speak up when Sasuke did. "We don't know if we are allowed to tell you what he means, and we haven't seen a toad."

Naruto had opened his mouth to reply when Sasuke spoke up and the blonde sighed. "I… Sasuke is right, sorry if we can I will tell you about it later, same with you Harry." The blonde offered.

Him calling Harry by the boy's name though got the girl's attention off of the matter. "Wait a minute. You are Harry Potter. I have read about you."

Harry looked up at her with a frown. It was so weird how everyone acted like they knew him. "Umm… Yeah, my name is Harry Potter, what is yours?" He asked trying to change the subject.

The girl smiled a little sadly. Of course being reminded of why he was famous, the death of his parents and then him surviving would make the boy frown. "Sorry, my name is Hermione Granger." The girl said before shifting and then her smile brightened a little. "Since I was rude and didn't introduce myself, do you want me to fix your glasses as a way of saying sorry."

Harry touched the crack his glasses before raising a brow. "How?"

Hermione pulled out her wand. "Like this **O** **culus Reparo.** " With that, a red light jumped for her wand to Harry's glasses as the crack repaired itself.

Harry's eyes went a little wide. "Thanks..."

After that a voice could be heard through the intercom on the train. - _ **Students please put on your robes before we arrive at Hogwarts**_ -

Hermione was quick to leave and Sasuke and Kiba both unsealed a set of robes. Harry left to change while the other boys stripped down to their boxers to change into the robes with Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke sealing up their old clothes. Sasuke smirked as they finished changing. Harry came back in right as Sasuke started talking. "At least the robes had to be black."

Naruto glared at him for that. "Nothing is wrong with orange it is the best color."

Kiba chimed in here. "Ya should at least get a black and dark orange one if you want to be taken seriously as a ninja though. That bright jumpsuit just screams look at me."

Naruto frowned at the fact that his friends were ganging up on him. "My jumpsuit is awesome, right Harry?" Naruto asked hoping his newest acquaintance would back him up.

Harry for his part didn't answer and Naruto's face fell even further. Kiba laughed a little as he patted Naruto on the back. "Hey cheer up man." The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was spent with the four boys chatting. Naruto and Harry found himself relating to each others' past and the two both began to consider each other friends. The main difference was that Harry was treated bad by his family, and Naruto by the civilians of Konoha. Naruto admitted that Harry had it worse.

When the train stopped the boys got off the train and saw a lake and a lot of carriages, but only Sasuke saw the black winged horses pulling them. A giant man approached them as they looked around. "Hello Harry," The man said.

Harry smiled a little. "Hey, Hagrid."

Hagrid saw the last few people climbing off the and raised his voice a little. "First year to the boats on the lake, five people to a boat, and everyone else find a carriage."

Naruto, Harry, Hermione, Sasuke, and Kiba all ended up on the same boat, but that was because the girl sought the boys out. Naruto waved to her as she took the last seat on their boat. The girl waved back before pulling a book out of her robe she started reading. The boys could clearly see the title. _**Magical Theory**_ by Adalbert Waffling.

The boat ride was spent in relative silence as the boys let her read, although they were a little curious as to why she rushed to their boat only to read a book. Kiba had whispered about her being a bookworm like Sakura, and both the other boys who knew the pinkette prayed that the similarities between her and the other girl stopped there.

Soon enough they arrived at the castle and was escorted to the dining hall in time for diner, before they started eating though an extremely old man with a long beard, who was sitting on the other side of the dining hall with the faculty, spoke while touching his wand to his throat. "WELCOME STUDENTS TO HOGWARTS." He said his voice amplified by some sort of magic. "I AM PLEASED TO SEE BOTH THE NEW STUDENTS AND THOSE THAT ARE RETURNING FOR ANOTHER YEAR. BEFORE WE EAT THOUGH IT IS TIME FOR THE FIRST YEARS TO BE SORTED INTO THEIR HOUSES."

The man continued speaking after taking in a breath. "ONE BY ONE YOUR NAME WILL BE CALLED AND YOU WILL COME UP HERE. YOU WILL BE PLACED IN A HOUSE AND CAN JOIN YOUR HOUSEMATES AT THEIR TABLE. WILL YOU BE PLACED INTO HUFFLEPUFF THE HOUSE OF THE LOYAL, GRYFFINDOR THE HOUSE OF THE BRAVE, RAVENCLAW THE HOUSE OF THE WISE, OR MAYBE SLYTHERIN THE HOUSE OF THE CUNNING. LETS START THE SORTING!"

Several people were called that Naruto payed little mind towards, although he saw the only boy their year with a toad get put in Gryffindor as well as the redhead from the train platform. Finally a name was called that got Naruto's attention. "KIBA INUZUKA"

Naruto was quick to turn towards Kiba as the brunette walked up towards the old hat that sorted everyone. Naruto was watching Kiba closely although he couldn't hear what the hat was saying. Kiba meanwhile did. " _Ahh, another ninja graces our halls, here with several friends. Kushina was the first and only until now. Where to place you though, you would do well in Hufflepuff, where they are loyal to the end, no not Hufflepuff, not patient enough for a Hufflepuff…_ WELL THEN, GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto once again stopped paying attention until a new name he was interested in was called by the old man. "HERMIONE GRANGER!"

The girl walked to the hat and listened to him. "A _hh, you girl are easy to place, your mind is keen and you like learning._ RAVENCLAW!"

As the waited Naruto saw a blonde being placed in Slytherin before the attack touched his hair. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

Naruto was quick to head up to the hat. " _Well it seems Kushina's son graces my halls. Where to place you… Hmmm so much like your mother. Brave, yes very brave, and loyal to a fault. Crafty like a fox and yet when something interests you, you soak the information up incredibly quickly. Qualities from all the houses, but you can only be placed in one… so hard to place, just like your mother. Ravenclaw is out, you would hate being surrounded by the bookworms. Not Hufflepuff either, can't sit still like the other ninja. So Slytherin or Gryffindor, but which one._ GRYFFINDOR!"

Naruto smiled and headed over to sit down across from Kiba, giving the boy a high-five. Again Naruto didn't pay attention for a bit until another name he knew was called. "SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke moved over towards the hat and sat down. " _Well well aren't you the interesting one. A ninja like the others, but so different. The hate was there in the blonde, buried under all the forgiveness he could muster. Hatred for those that for no reason treat him like he is the scum of the Earth. Yet you, your hatred is different, vibrant. He killed them, he hurt you, and in fact he deserves to be brought to justice._ "

Sasuke's eye twitched at that. " _What will you do when he is dead then when the hatred you have allowed to consume you has been sated by your revenge. What will you do when you fill nothing but_ _emptiness_ _because you refused to connect._ _The only house for the hateful,_ SLYTHERIN."

The next name was interesting to Naruto too. "HARRY POTTER!"

Harry Potter came up to the sorting hat no long after that. Everyone muttered as he got close and Naruto could see the boy's lips moving as the sorting hat talked.

" _Where to place you? Hmm, the one who gave you that scar was in Slytherin. He was a strong wizard, one of the best._ "

" _Not Slytherin._ " Harry started repeating over and over.

" _Where to place you… Hmmm not Slytherin you say, are you sure… You could be great there you know. Then there is only one place for you._ BETTER BE GRYFFINDOR." All of Gryffindor cheered extremely loudly. Naruto stopped paying attention as everyone else was sorted, he wasn't really interested. He planned on eating and talking with Kiba and Harry. He would have to talk to Sasuke some other time.

Kiba was just grinning and happy that he had Akamaru with him here and his best friend was put in the same house as him. Sasuke was frowning as he tried to talk to his housemates, but the moment that they learned neither of his parents were magical, they treated him like he was worthless. Harry was, for the first time in his life, having a good meal and talking with friendly people. Hermione found herself talking to her housemates while several of them, including Hermione herself, read different books. Overall it was a good first day for most of them at Hogwarts.

A/N: Anyone else think that Hermione belonged in Ravenclaw?


	4. Chapter 3

Book One: The Stone

Chapter 3: Adjusting to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: Next chapter they will actually start classes, and won't that be fun.

Twisted Pxl: Ron is a good guy, but in this story, he won't be one of the main characters. He gets a bit of screen time in this chapter. I will tell you that Harry and Ron will be friends, but Naruto won't like him at first.

* * *

(Monday, August 26th, 1991)

Naruto stretched with a yawn as he sat up on his bed and rolled both his shoulders and head to get his shoulders and neck to pop. Looking down at the red sheets on his bed, running his hand over the white pillowcase. The fabric was so soft and so was the bed. Naruto was used to sleeping on an old springy mattress, not a bed fit for the Hokage.

As Naruto was contemplating what life would be like at Hogwarts, a white furry head popped up from under his blankets and the blonde smiled. "Hey there Yuki-hime." Naruto said with a smile as he patted the wolf's head, unconsciously channeling his chakra into the pup. The wolf nuzzled into Naruto's hand and he picked the pup up. "We are going to get our schedule today, and then find Sasuke and see how he is liking his house and housemates. Do you want to come with me Yuki-hime?"

The wolf's answer was to lick Naruto's hand and Naruto heard a short series of barks and then a chuckle. "Akamaru is right Naruto. You keep acting like that and when we get back to the village my clan might think I was sharing clan secrets."

Naruto shook his head in amusement when he heard Kiba. "So only an Inuzuka can get close to an animal?"

Harry who had woken up interrupted them. "That is Kiba's last name right, Inuzuka?"

Kiba nodded his head. "My family is who Naruto was talking about when he said, clan. Where we come from certain families are called clans."

The red-head and the black-haired boy with a toad both sat up as Kiba explained that. The dorms had several rooms with five beds in each room, and Naruto, Harry, and Kiba were luckily placed in the same room. The red-head was the one that spoke. "Where do you mates come from?" The redhead asked, a little curious because of how Kiba phrased that statement. "Oh, and I am Ron by the way, Ron Weasley, you didn't seem to pay that much attention to the names being called as we were sorted."

Naruto laughed at that, as he really didn't, then he smiled and picked up Yuki-hime, the wolf pup comfortably laying in his arms. "My name is Naruto and this is Yuki-hime."

Kiba spoke up then. "My name is Kiba and this is Akamaru." He said pointing to his head, where a small white dog was comfortably nestled in his hair.

The black-haired boy with the toad shyly spoke then seeing as proper introductions were being made. "I am Neville Longbottom."

Before Harry could speak up, Ron switched topics, luckily for the ninja as they weren't sure if they should share details of the Elemental Nations, even simple details like its existence. "I still can't believe it is you. I mean I never thought I would get to meet Harry Potter."

That made Naruto raise a brow. "What is it about Harry? I noticed that on the train Hermione recognized him before he introduced himself, everyone seemed to make a big deal when his name was called for him to be sorted, and everyone in Gryffindor cheered three times as loud when he was placed here."

Ron looked at Naruto at that. "Bloody hell, how do you not know of Harry Potter. 'The Boy Who Lived' is famous in the wizarding world." Harry winced at that. He had talked a little with the blonde about his past the day before on the train, but not about some of the worse details or about his parents as that was the most personal.

Naruto waved the redhead off. "That is how then, we only learned of wizards here recently. However, Harry can tell us later if he wants." Harry smiled gratefully and nodded towards Naruto who stood up. "I hope Sasuke is doing alright in Slytherin, his housemates were seeming to ignore his yesterday."

Ron shook his head as he got out of bed as well. "You would be wise to avoid people in Slytherin. I mean a vast majority of evil wizards have come from that house, and most of the people there are stuck up from families that trace their lineage back as far as they can to brag about it to the other families."

Kiba snorted at that. "Sounds like he should fit in, Sasuke as always been a jerk."

Naruto silently chuckled at that, his shoulder shaking for a few seconds. "Sasuke is a bit of a jerk, but you would be too in his shoes. Still, he is our friends."

As the boys in Gryffindor got ready Sasuke was getting ready in Slytherin a scowl on his face. He was put in a room with a blonde boy named Draco Malfoy, and several of the boy's friends. They treated Sasuke like trash because of the fact that he didn't come from a pure-blooded wizarding family. It was a major change to a boy who was used to everyone in Konoha worshiping the ground he walked on.

As Malfoy was laughing at him at the moment Sasuke's eye twitched and he left the room. During breakfast, the first years were going to get their schedules and get shown to whatever classes they would be taking on Mondays. Each day over the next week they would be shown where the classrooms for which classes they had that day. It would keep them from getting lost at such a big deal, and then they could explore the rest of the day, which to Sasuke meant training.

Eventually, everyone made it down to the mess hall for breakfast. The heads of the houses passed out the new schedules to the students. Snape passed out the schedules to Slytherin, a woman named Pomona Sprout passed them out to Hufflepuff, a man named Filius Flitwick passed, and a woman named Minerva McGonagall gave Naruto and his friends their schedule.

The old man from the day before, that Naruto had learned was the Headmaster Dumbledore, spoke again. While his wand was placed at his throat once more, his voice carried while staying quiet instead of being amplified. "I hope all of you rested properly last night. Soon enough you will be escorted to whichever class your year and house will be taking today, although classes won't actually start until next week. When you are finished you will have the rest of the day to explore or get to know your classmates. Now let's eat."

Naruto started eating, feeding Yuki-hime pieces of meat as he was. After a few seconds, he looked up towards Sasuke. Kiba, Ron, Neville, and Harry were close to him, as well as two more redheads that looked similar to Ron, but identical to each other. "Sasuke looks like he didn't sleep too well." Naruto said concerned.

Kiba looked over at Sasuke before frowning. "I see what you mean."

Harry looked as well but raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't… He looks the same as he did on the train yesterday."

Ron rolled his eyes. "It doesn't really matter. He is in Slytherin, you won't see him much during school hours. I mean we aren't allowed in the other houses' dorms or common rooms."

Naruto looked towards Ron. "You really don't like Slytherin do you?"

The twins spoke there. "Our family have had" "some bad experiences with" "members of the Slytherin house." "You see that blonde first year," "that is Draco Malfoy" "his family and ours have" "hated each other for years."

Naruto shook his head due to the double-speak. "Sorry, you are? I mean I get you are related to Ron but other than that..."

Ron was the one who answered, pointing to one twin and then the other. "That is Fred and that is George. They are my older brothers. Our family is a pure-blooded family, but most of the magical families in Slytherin look down on us because we are proud of the muggle relatives we have had."

The twin identified as George shook his head. "I am Fred not George, no one in our family gets that right George."

The other twin nodded his head. "I know what you mean Fred."

Ron sighed and apologized. "Sorry guys."

The twin Ron had said was George laughed. "Just kidding little brother. I am George, and that is Fred."

Naruto chuckled a little at that. "I can get that I guess. Still, Sasuke is alright, even if he is a bit stuck up. I will probably talk to Sasuke once we get done with the tour of our classes today." With that Naruto looked at his schedule. (1)

Mondays during the morning Gryffindor would take Charms, Hufflepuff would take Transfiguration, Slytherin would take History of Magic, and Ravenclaw would be taking Herbology. Then they would break for lunch before afternoon classes. In the afternoon the classes were Transfiguration for Gryffindor, Charms for Hufflepuff, History of Magic for Ravenclaw and Herbology Slytherin. At midnight on Monday Gryffindor first years would be taking Astrology.

Then on Tuesdays, the houses would be broken up and mixed. Half of the Gryffindor first years would take potions with half of the Ravenclaw first years. While several Slytherin students would take Defense Against the Dark Arts with some of the Hufflepuff students. In the afternoon the other half of the Hufflepuff students would take potions with the rest of the Ravenclaw first years, and the rest of the Slytherin students would take Defense Against the Dark Arts with the other half of the Gryffindor students. Midnights on Tuesdays Slytherin would be taking astrology.

Wednesday mornings the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor students who had taken portions together the previous morning would be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts together, and the Slytherin and Hufflepuff students take potions together. While in the afternoon the Slytherin and the Gryffindor students who hadn't taken potions yet would take potions and the rest of the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students who hadn't taken it yet would be taking Defense Against the Dark Arts. Hufflepuff would take Astrology at Midnight.

Thursday mornings Slytherin would take Charms, Ravenclaw would take Transfiguration, Gryffindor would take History of Magic, and Hufflepuff would take Herbology. While in the afternoon Ravenclaw takes Charms, Slytherin takes Transfiguration, Hufflepuff would be taking History of Magic, and Gryffindor would take Herbology. Ravenclaw would take Astrology on Thursdays at midnight.

On Fridays all the first years were mixed and they would be split into two groups. One group would take flying lessons in the mornings and one would take flying lessons in the afternoon. The first years of Gryffindor were taken to the classrooms where they would take Charms, Transfiguration, and Astrology.

(Saturday, August 31st)

The rest of the week Sasuke avoided Naruto and Kiba, but on Saturday after breakfast, Naruto, Harry, and Kiba went to find Sasuke. Ron had been invited along but the redhead said he wasn't interested. Naruto for his part thought that the redhead was a little bit of a hypocrite. The redhead's family was looked down on by the purebloods in Slytherin, and so he hated members of Slytherin. Naruto didn't like the redhead that much because of that but admitted that overall Ron seemed like a good guy. Kiba and the brunette's family held loyalty above almost everything else, and so he saw Ron in a similar light as Naruto did.

Harry was the one who got along best with Ron, but he wasn't close to Sasuke so he didn't hold anything against Ron. Soon enough though, the three boys found Sasuke sitting in one of the empty rooms of the castle. The room was spacious enough so Naruto and Kiba put Akamaru and Yuki-hime down to play. "Hey, Sasuke." Naruto said as he approached the raven.

Sasuke had spent the week thinking about what the sorting hat had said. ' _What will you do when he is dead then when the hatred you have allowed to consume you has been sated by your revenge. What will you do when you fill nothing but emptiness because you refused to connect._ ' Sasuke had never felt the need to connect with more people until the sorting hat said that. A truth that he would never admit out loud, was that since the day his brother killed his family he was afraid that if he developed any bonds, then his brother would return to take his friends from him once again.

Now though the black-haired boy didn't want to run scared for the rest of his life. He didn't want his friendships or lack thereof to be based around his brother. When he heard Naruto say hey he smiled. "Hey, Naruto." He said without turning to face the blonde. "Are you enjoying being in Gryffindor?"

Naruto nodded. "Most of the people are friendly enough, and the beds are so soft. I am used to a dinged up old spring mattress, now I feel like I am sleeping on a cloud. How have you been sleeping Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed a little. "The mattress is alright, about the same as mine back home."

Naruto sat down next to Sasuke who still wasn't looking towards the group and Kiba spoke up, as blunt as usual. "So what is bothering you?"

Sasuke shook his head a little at that. "Just thinking of something that stupid hat said."

Harry was the one who commented on that. "You too huh?" Sasuke nodded his head as Harry continued. "A dark wizard killed my family, and I somehow lived… That is why I am famous. The sorting hat seemed to think I could be as strong as him, and as great… If I was placed in the same house… In Slytherin. I don't want to be anything like him though." Harry offered while looking down at his wand. Everyone else knew about the dark wizard, so why not share it with the few people he was actually friends with.

Naruto frowned at that. "So that is why Ron called you the 'Boy Who Lived.' You survived the assault of that dark wizard."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to compare his past to Harry's. "The sorting hat told me that if I kept pushing everyone away, that when I finally avenged the murder of my family I would feel empty inside. I don't want my life to revolve around _him._ "

Naruto patted Sasuke on the back before standing up. "How are you liking Slytherin?"

Everyone knew that Naruto was trying to change the subject, and it worked when Sasuke replied. "I don't really care for Slytherin or my housemates."

That got a laugh from Kiba. "I think we can count on one hand the number of things you care for." Then he raised one hand and held up two fingers on it. "Tomatoes and revenge… end of the list."

Sasuke scoffed at Kiba and didn't reply, while Naruto laughed a little before looking around the room. "You know if you don't care for Slytherin we can all meet up here after classes and start hanging out. I could even see about getting some furniture with the money in my Gringotts Vault to make this our own common room. We could invite Hermione to come hang out with us too."

Sasuke smirked at that. "Would probably be better than hanging out with Draco."

Harry nodded. "I met Draco before. He seemed stuck up and thought that his family made him better than anyone else."

Kiba leaned over to Naruto and whispered, but kept his voice loud enough that Sasuke and Harry could hear him. "Remind you of anyone Naruto?"

Naruto grinned a little while Sasuke glared at Kiba. "Remind me Kiba, since Naruto is smarter then he pretended to be in our school back home, who is the actual dead last?"

Kiba growled a little at that while Naruto shook his head and laughed. Kiba was quick to retort. "And when the three of us sparred together who would win, bastard?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Is this normal?" He asked Naruto quietly.

The blonde nodded. "Sasuke likes to goad people like Kiba and me into arguing or fighting. I stopped here recently so Sasuke has started goading Kiba more."

Harry raised a brow. "What made you stop?"

Naruto rubbed his arm where his mother's seal was. "I hate studying and in our school, the first few years put more on the academic portion than the physical portion. At first, I was failing and would get mad and then Sasuke would goad me and I would snap at him. Then I found this note from, my mom, that she wrote before she died. It gave me a way to study that I could handle so I got smarter. I stayed at the bottom of the class because people underestimated me that way. I told Sasuke and Kiba the truth so I stopped acting around them. Sasuke still gets under my skin, but we don't fight as much as we used to."

Harry nodded in understanding as he turns back to Kiba and Sasuke who looked like they were about to come to blows. Naruto shook his head. "We have been cooped up inside. Why don't we find a place outside to spar?" Naruto suggested getting a grin from Kiba and a smirk from Sasuke.

Soon enough the four boys were outside, with Akamaru and Yuki-hime sitting with Harry off to the side. While Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba were standing in an open area and facing each other. "One on one on one?" Kiba asked as he flexed his fingers.

Sasuke smirked as he slipped into a fighting stance. "Works for me."

Naruto bounced a little on the hills of his face. "Let's get it started then." He said as he took in a breath and went almost completely still.

The three stood there for some time before Kiba charged forward to Naruto. He slashed at Naruto with his clawed hand, which Naruto moved a step back to avoid. Sasuke took the time to throw a kick at the brunette's back, but Kiba went forward onto all fours before jumping to the side, flipping in the air to land on his feet a few feet away.

At this point, a few people passing by had stopped to watch the fight. Naruto had seen Sasuke get close to attack Kiba and once Kiba had hopped away Naruto moved forward and went to punch Sasuke, but when the black-haired boy took a step back, Naruto twisted his body and brought his foot around in a spinning back roundhouse kick. Sasuke ducked under the foot and swept at Naruto's leg that was still on the ground.

Naruto avoided the blow by jumping back. As Naruto jumped back Kiba came at Sasuke. The brunette went to his Sasuke in the back like Sasuke had tried to do to him moments before. Sasuke though was low to the ground from the sweep and placed his palms on the ground doing a handstand he spun on his hands to kick Kiba away. The brunette jumped over Sasuke only to meet Naruto in the air, and receive a kick to the chest, which sent him back down onto Sasuke.

As the boys stood back up a voice called out. "What is the meaning of this!?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba turned to see a crowd had formed and was watching them, and in front of that crowd stood Mrs. McGonagall.

Naruto smiled while scratching his head. "We were just getting in a little training. Is something wrong?"

The woman was shocked at that. "You boys are not to be fighting like-"

Before she could finish though the Headmaster interrupted her. "I am sure the boys just felt a little cooped up. It is rare we have ninja here Professor. The boys are used to sparring like this in the Elemental Nations."

McGonagall blinked a few times. "You mean like Kushina Uzumaki… I see." She said connecting Naruto's last name to Kushina. It was something she should have realized sooner, but Kushina had been an irregularity that she hadn't expected to repeat. "Very well, but they will need to do their spars in a more proper location instead of just sparring out on the grounds like this. Same with their jutsu, we don't need anything being burned down."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "Yes that is a good point, as a matter of fact, I was coming to retrieve them to talk about that just now. Would you boys follow me to my office, Harry you can come too if you want."

The four boys followed the Headmaster, as did Hermione for some reason. They got to the office and Dumbledore sat them down. "So you are Kushina's son. After so many years I didn't expect more students from the Elemental Nations." As he said this Hermione rose her hand as if she was already in class. "Do you have a question, Mrs. Granger?"

The girl lowered her head and nodded. "What are the Elemental Nations, does this have something to do with how Naruto made a robe appear from a scroll, and what do you mean by ninja, are you talking about like Japanese style ninja?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ahh, curious Ravenclaw." He muttered before speaking to the group. "The Elemental Nations are a land separated from the muggle and magical worlds by a barrier much like the one that separates the magical and muggle world. The difference is that while every witch and wizard know of the barrier that separates our world from the muggle world, almost no one is aware of the barrier that separates the Elemental Nations from us. Life in the Elemental Nations is similar to life in feudal Japan, but instead of samurais, there are ninja that are trained and fight. They use a mixture of spiritual energy and physical energy to make chakra, a form of energy that is different from our magical cores. As for how young Naruto made something appear from a scroll, I would guess it is the Art of Seals his mother was so fascinated by."

The rest of the conversation was about the safe place for the boys to train at and where not to use any jutsu. Although when Shadow Clones were brought up Hermione almost went green with envy. Stating that with an ability like that she could take twice as many classes. The boys all looked at her like she had grown a second head while the Headmaster simply laughed before telling her there were other ways to do that.

(1) If anyone has a better idea for how to do the schedule then let me know. I would be open to editing it, but this was the best I could do.


	5. Chapter 4

Book One: The Stone

Chapter 4: Classes Start

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N:

thor94: I understand what you mean about the technology, but keep in mind that it is rare for normal witches and wizards to travel to the Elemental Nations because of the difference in the barrier so what is known about it and what is shared about it is more generic. You wouldn't want every witch and wizard that hears about it wanting to go there after all. Hermione, and eventually Luna, will learn more about it from the boys as they get closer and so will Harry. Still, Dumbledore's knowledge on it is limited, even if he knows more than most other witches and wizards due to his correspondence with the Third Hokage during Kushina's time at Hogwarts.

Twisted Pxl: Alright so to start with, I do plan on the Animal Corps, as you have dubbed them, being there for the Wave Mission and the first Chunin Exams, but that will be after the end of Year Two. After the end of Year One, they would normally be ready to start their last year of the academy. I won't give anything away when it comes to Orochimaru though.

As for the mirror, it shows nothing less than a person's deepest desire. Naruto has two souls inside of him though… I did plan on him staying over winter break and Harry taking him to the mirror, but other than that I won't give anything away.

As for the Thestrals… Naruto and Harry as a newborn and infant respectively couldn't remember their parents' death and as such were unable to see them in Year One. Hiruzen wouldn't die until the break in-between the end of Year Two and the beginning of Year Three, but Naruto doesn't see the Hokage die. You have to see death in order to see them. Naruto will probably see them after Wave though.

As for Quirrell and the spirit of Tom Riddle, if I had to pick a reason… I think that Riddle didn't count for Harry because by the point he died in front of Harry, he was a spirit bound to an item, not truly a person. He was more of a creature… a monster. As for Quirrell, in the book Dumbledore tells Harry in the infirmary that he had arrived just in time to pull Quirrell off Harry as the boy blacked out.

Hope that answers everything Twisted.

* * *

(Monday, September 2, 1991)

Breakfast was before the first class and at the Gryffindor table, the first years were talking about their families. "I am a half-blood. Dad is a muggle, and mum's a witch. She didn't tell him until after they were married, a "bit of a nasty shock for him when he learned the truth." A boy named Seamus said. "What about you guys."

Naruto shrugged. "Never met my parents, but I guess I am a half-blood. I know some people say a muggle-born or half-blood can't have a pure-blood child with a pure-blood so I am not sure if half-blood is the proper term. My mother was a muggle-born witch and my dad was a muggle." He explained as he fed Yuki-hime food from the table again, more specifically feeding her half a boiled egg. Honestly the specifics of what people were confused him.

Ron was the one who responded to that. "Most of that, children of a half-blood can't be pure-blood even if their other parent is a pure-blood comes from families like the Malfoy Family who want to feel superior to everyone. What about you Kiba?" The brunette didn't answer right away though.

Kiba looked up as Naruto bumped him, with several pieces of bacon hanging out his mouth. Everyone laughed as Kiba bit off the mouthful of bacon and chewed them up before swallowing. "Muggle-born didn't even know about witches and wizards until Naruto told me." He explained before going back to tearing into his bacon.

The next thing the boys knew, a ghost was raising up from the middle of the table. " _Ahh, finally. We have been waiting a week until the first-years were settled before appearing. You have no idea how annoying it is with just the other ghosts for company. That Fat Friar and all his second chances, BAH!_ " The ghost called. The first years noticed that he was wearing a ruff and tights.

Naruto was instantly several feet away from the table, and as pale as a sheet. "Ghost!" He shouted as he started shaking, getting laughs from most of the older Gryffindor students. The shaking got worse for a few moments as he looked around and noticed a lot of other ghosts had entered the room.

Kiba spoke up after a few seconds. "Calm down Naruto, it isn't like he is going to hurt you. At least I don't think he will."

After a few seconds, Ron spoke up as Naruto sat down. "I know you, your Nearly-Headless Nick."

The ghost glared at the boy. "I prefer Sir Nicholas thank you."

Naruto wanted to ask, but he couldn't. Luckily Kiba was brash enough to. "How can you be nearly headless?"

The ghost sighed before grabbing his ear irritably. "Like this." He said before pulling on his ear. His head and the top half of his neck moving with his hand until they were only connected with the bottom part of his neck by a small strand of skin and muscle.

Nick then watched as the students ate, and Naruto frowned. "Can you eat Sir Nicholas?"

The ghost sighed. "Sadly no… Being a ghost I don't need food, but I do miss being able to taste sometimes. Well, that doesn't matter, what matters is you new Gryffindor students are going to help us win the house cup right. Slytherin has won six years in a row and it is embarrassing."

The blonde relaxed at that, hoping that it meant the ghost couldn't eat his soul. Of Naruto and Kiba had read of the house cup in the Hogwarts History book that his mother left him and they looked at each other before smirking. "Well we can't have that can we Kiba."

Kiba nodded. "If Sasuke's house wins he will get an even bigger head when we go home."

Naruto's grin changed and it turned into something that Fred and George recognized. "Well, I will just have to slow them down. While giving our housemates… some incentive to not lose any points."

Fred grinned at that. "We can give you a hand with that."

Kiba started sweating at the look on Naruto, Fred, and George's faces. Kiba had played pranks with Naruto on several occasions and knew that if he lost Gryffindor any points he would regret it, which sadly meant that he would have to be careful about which rules he broke and when he broke them. Soon enough breakfast was over and everyone headed to their classes.

Naruto, Harry, and Kiba got to Charms class and sat down next to each other. The head of Ravenclaw stood in front of multiple tables, that up to three people could sit at, with feathers and papers on them. "Welcome students to your first year of Charms. I am Filius Flitwick, and I am the Professor in charge of Charms as well as the Head of Ravenclaw. I am sure you all see the feathers, well they are going to help us learn our first charm. However, that will not happen today. The papers are the curriculum of what we will learn to do this year."

Taking a breath he took out his wand and with a wave of his hand all the papers rose up a little to where they eye-level with the students. "As you can see we will start with learning the levitation charm _**Wingardium Leviosa**_ , then the wand-lighting charm _**Lumos**_ , a sunlight charm _**Lumos Solem**_ , then a fire-making spell _**Incendio**_ , the softening charm _**Spongify**_ , a severing charm _**Diffindo**_ , an unlocking charm _**Alohomora**_ , a locking spell _**Colloportus**_ , and the mending charm _**Reparo**_. Your final will be based on whether you can make a pineapple dance across your table. I wish all of you good luck in this class."

The papers lowered and the man moved to his desk. "Now then, there are several things to keep in mind when casting charms. As with all magic, you need to remember never to try to perform the spell non-verbally until you have grown accustomed to how the spell is performed. When you make a wand movement and say the name of the spell it helps direct the magical energy that you release from your core. Until you master the spell the wand movement and incantation are vital. For the day we are going to discuss what can go wrong if you mispronounce a spell or use the wrong wand movement, but first..."

The man looked around the room before his eyes settled on Naruto's table. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki… It is like deja-vu seeing the two of you sitting in my class. Your mothers were both in Gryffindor as well. Well, then Mr. Potter, would you like to try and pronounce the name of the levitation charm for us?"

Harry took in a breath, filing more information on his mother away for later. "Wingarium leviosa."

Flitwick shook his head. "Close but not quite dear boy. Well, Mr. Uzumaki how about you?"

Naruto looked at the name on the curriculum before taking in a breath. He thought back to when Flitwick told them the name as well. He was confident he could get it right. "Wingardium Levesa." He knew he had made the mistake the moment the second word left his mouth, his confidence falling.

Flitwick once again shook his head. "Do not feel discouraged, most first years haven't spent any time reading or pronouncing spells. Listen to me very closely class. **Wingardium Leviosa.** As for the wand movement." At this point, the man pulled out his wand. "Watch me carefully. You swish your wand, and then flick it." He explained as he performed the motion. "Now then enough of that for now." The rest of the class was spent with Flitwick talking about the various things that could go wrong if a spell was done improperly.

After that class, the group headed towards the mess hall. It wasn't time for lunch yet, but students were given plenty of time to get from one location to another with how big Hogwarts was. The sheer number of staircases was daunting, especially when you considered the fact that they staircases moved. Naruto and Harry though were thinking about the fact that their moms knew each other. It wasn't as if the fact changed anything, after all, they were still friends, but it was interesting to learn.

Kiba knowing that Naruto was thinking about his mother put an arm around his shoulders. "So anything in your mom's notes that say anything about her friends or anything."

Naruto shook his head. "Not really… Other than the books she gave me, like the Hogwarts History book, she only gave me some tips. For example, she told me that a lot of poisons could be cured by a Bezoar Stone which could be found in the stomach of the goat, and to remember that Aconite is also called Monkshood and Wolfsbane. Some places use different names for it, but it can be used in potions class so I should know that."

Hermione had met them in the cafeteria and had heard Naruto talking about potions. "Did you know that adding Powered Root of Asphodel to and infusion of Wormwood gives you a Drought of Living Death. It is a sleeping potion that makes the person who takes it appear dead."

Naruto shook his head at that. "Thanks for the information Hermione."

Kiba grinned when he got an idea. "Hey, Hermione you like reading about just about anything right?" When the girl nodded Kiba grinned a little more. "Think you could do some research for me?"

The girl looked at him suspiciously. "I won't be doing your homework for you." She said.

Kiba shook his head and waved his arms in front of him. "No not that. I don't even have homework yet. I was wondering if you would look up some information on Kushina Uzumaki, Lily Evans, and James Potter."

Naruto and Harry looked over at Kiba and were about to talk to Hermione when the girl nodded and ran off. "Kiba you didn't need to do that." The blonde wasn't sure how he felt about that, and neither was Harry. The two boys were rather quiet during lunch and afterward, they headed towards Transfiguration Class.

They learned that McGonagall was the teacher and they were told they would be going over the transfiguration alphabet, the transformation formula, how to theoretically transform objects, and how to practically transform small objects. Kiba had expressed interest in learning how to become an Animagus when seeing McGonagall turn from a cat back into her human form.

After class, they headed towards the empty room that they had been hanging out in. They still hadn't got permission to actually use it, but it was a good place for the group to meet with their friends. Sasuke had beaten them there. He told them that the History of Magic was like listening to Iruka's lectures on the inner working of chakra, something that put most of their class to sleep. In fact, the only person who found it easy to stay awake in that lecture had been Sakura.

Naruto and Kiba winced at that before asking about Herbology. Sasuke had explained that the class was a lot better, even if it was studying plants. In fact, he mentioned that one of the plants had actually slapped Malfoy, causing most of the Slytherin students to laugh. Malfoy was absolutely livid.

That got a laugh from Naruto and the four boys spent that night talking about the things they wanted to learn the most from the classes they knew more about now. Kiba was still interested in becoming an Animagus, but it wasn't something first years were allowed to do. Naruto was interested in learning how to lock and unlock doors with magic, and Sasuke as an Uchiha wanted to learn the fire-making spell.

(Wednesday, September 4, 1991)

Naruto collapsed into a comfy chair that the boys had placed in the room they had claimed to hang out it. At the moment Naruto, Sasuke, and Harry were the only people in the room. Sasuke was sitting against the wall, which was the place he normally stayed, Harry was laid out on the floor looking at the ceiling, and Naruto was sitting in a chair he had brought from the Gryffindor Common Room using seals.

They had just finished taking their classes before coming here. Over the past two days, they were divided from their housemates for Defense Against the Dark Arts (From now on I will say DADA) and potions. Naruto and Harry were part of the Gryffindor first years placed with Ravenclaw students including Hermione, while Sasuke was part of the Slytherin class placed with Gryffindor students like Kiba and Ron.

Naruto remembered walking into potions, Snape had looked at both him and Harry. He had asked Harry what would happen if he added Powered Root of Asphodel to and infusion of Wormwood, and Harry had told him he would get a Drought of Living Death, which surprised Snape. Snape then asked Naruto where he would find a Bezoar Stone and Naruto answered that question correctly. Snape turned from them and asked Neville what the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane was the boy didn't know. With that Snape took five points from Gryffindor.

Harry then told Hermione thank you for telling him about the Drought and Naruto found it odd that his mother's notes had mentioned those things when they were what Snape asked. What he didn't know was that Professor Slughorn, who had taught his mother, Harry's mother, and Snape had asked those three questions to Snape during the man's first potions class.

Kiba and Sasuke had taken DADA with that same Tuesday and had mentioned that the teacher was an odd choice for a class dealing with defense. Naruto was sure what he meant until he met Quirrell. The man talked with a stutter and seemed to be frightened easily. Of course in both these classes, they weren't told what they were going to learn, just a little about the classes.

Kiba came into the classroom with Ron at that moment which made Naruto raise a brow. "Yo, Ron wanted to come hang out here for a bit." Sasuke shrugged and Naruto waved to the redhead.

Harry for his part stood up and stretched a little. "Good afternoon Ron, you doing alright. I know you're paired with Slytherin students in DADA and potions, including Malfoy."

Ron shrugged. "I'm not going to let him get to me, he is just a twit anyway." The boys ended up talking for a little bit, with Ron mainly ignoring Sasuke and Naruto and Kiba being slightly standoffish to Ron because of it, but Harry and Ron got along well. Harry and Sasuke were friends, but Harry figured that as long as Ron didn't openly insult Sasuke for no reason he would be friends with him.

That was when Hermione came in. "You won't believe what I found." She said as she sat down a book. "This is a journal that the Headmaster let me borrow. It was one that one of the students left here a long time ago."

Naruto looked towards her as he moved to the journal. "Whose journal is it?"

Hermione looked towards Harry. "James Potter..." She said before opening it. "Listen to this though. ' _I almost feel sorry for Snape. I was messing with him the other day and Lily jumped to defend him. She called me an arrogant bullying toerag and pushed me away, but when she turned to Snape he called her a mudblood. Kushina who was friends with both of them beat the crap out of him for it and he has been in the infirmary for a full week._ ' that is a direct quote. There is more information about Lily in here and more information about Prongs… That was a nickname your dad had Harry." She said as she handed him the journal. "I only read a couple pages to see whose journal it was when Dumbledore gave it to me."

Harry looked at the journal and smiled. "Thanks, Hermione."

The girl nodded before turning away. "I have found more information about them. Like for example, your father was a Quidditch player for Gryffindor Harry, and both of your mothers were members of the Slug Club."

Naruto raised a brow at that and Hermione just continued talking as if she knew what was about to be asked. "It was a club made by the former potions professor named Slughorn. He picked out his favorites students and would throw parties and the like for them. He hoped to get stuff from them if they became famous." That was more information than Naruto had expected her to find, but apparently, she wasn't done. "James Potter and Lily were both Head Boy and Head Girl for Gryffindor during their last year, even though James got in a lot of trouble with his friends during his time in Hogwarts. As for Kushina, she got in trouble for beating up other students who insulted her friends. I learned that by the end of her time here, every boy in the school was scared of her."

Naruto smiled at that. "Thank you for that Hermione." The girl nodded before pulling a different book from her robe. This book was the _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 1_. Naruto shook his head at the fact that she always had a book in her hand.

(Friday, September 6, 1991)

Breakfast was going well for everyone in Hogwarts when Headmaster Dumbledore stood and spoke up. "As I am sure the first years are aware they will be split into two groups for their flying lessons today. Now then I will be telling you the different groups." The morning group will consist of Hannah Abbot, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Susan Bones, Draco Malfoy, Sasuke Uchiha, Neville Longbottom, and Theodore Nott were all put in one group with some of the other students. They would be being put into the morning class.

After the groups were announced Dumbledore pointed to a window that opened. "Now I believe some owls are here with some mail."

Several owls, as well as Sasuke's hawk, flew in the window. Sasuke's hawk dropped him several letters, Kiba received one letter, as did Naruto. One particular owl let out a screech as it dropped a small circular package in from of Neville. The boy picked it up and opened only to hear Ron speak up. "Is that a-?"

Neville nodded before the question before the boy could finish and Ron stopped talking. "It is a remembrall. Gran knows I forget things, she sent it to me to make sure I remember. If I turn it like this and it turns red it means I forgot something… Oh No." As the boy turned the remembrall to show how it needed to be held to be used, the smoke inside the clear sphere turned blood red.

A few chuckles went out around the table, at least until someone swiped the sphere from Neville's hand. Naruto and Harry turned and saw Malfoy holding the remembrall. "Give it back Malfoy." Harry said.

The platinum-blonde haired boy sneered. "Why don't you make me Potter."

Naruto had noticed that out of all of the people in Slytherin, Malfoy was the only one that Harry really disliked, and assumed they had met before, not knowing that Harry met him when the boys were getting their robes made. Before Harry could stand up though Malfoy was on his butt and Naruto was standing above him with the remembrall in his hand. He then handed the sphere to Neville as McGonagall came over.

She looked at Malfoy on the ground, with Naruto standing in front of him. Malfoy for his part had no idea what had happened as he hadn't seen the golden-blonde haired boy move. "What is going on here."

Naruto gave a fox-like smile. "Malfoy was looking at Neville's remembrall and fell backward, stumbled really. I just caught the orb and returned it. No one wanted it to break after all." In all honesty, Naruto had used his ninja training to take the orb while placing one of his feet behind Malfoy and hooking his foot to one of the other boy's legs before pulling his foot back, knocking the platinum-blonde down.

Of course, most of the older teachers had seen it, but most also knew that Malfoy had swiped the remembrall in the first place so nothing was said. McGonagall nodded her head before turning to leave. "Careful with how you catch things Mr. Uzumaki, we would hate to have to take points away from Gryffindor." Naruto nodded understanding the warning, if it happened again he would be in trouble, even if no one was hurt by his actions.

Not long after that everyone in the first flying group were lead outside and Naruto was looking at all the brooms when he heard snickering and turned to see Malfoy and Nott laughing and point at a few passing students who were going to their brooms. In the end, Naruto was standing in-between Sasuke and Kiba, with Harry standing on Kiba's other side, Ron on Harry's other side, and Hermione on Sasuke's.

A woman walked in front of all of them and spoke. "All right listen up. I am not going to repeat myself. My name is Madam Hooch, and I will be helping you learn to fly even if you have never done it before. Now to start with stand with the broom under your dominate side, hold out your dominant hand, and then say up. Your goal is to get your broom to respond to your command and rise to your hand."

All around everyone started saying up, but most brooms just shook. "Up!" Called Harry, and even though it was the first time he said it, everyone was shocked when the broom raced up and into his hand actually making a loud crack from the force it hit his hand.

Some moments later Naruto, Sasuke, and Malfoy got their brooms to rise to their hands. Then everyone else started to succeed. When everyone had their brooms in their hands Hooch continued. "Alright now mount your brooms and kick off, allow yourself to hover for a moment before touching down."

Most of the students did this successfully, but a few didn't rise off the ground. Neville didn't rise gently though, he nervously jumped and raised into the air in an erratic manner before falling back to the ground with a loud crash. Naruto had winced when he saw the impact and Madam Hooch rushed over.

She helped Neville up and looked him over. "A broken wrist and ankle. Come with me I will take you to the infirmary, everyone else is to STAY ON THE GROUND." With that, she took the boy and left.

Naruto was frowning at that before he noticed Malfoy walk over to where Neville crashed. "What a fool." He said before smirking and picking up Neville's remembrall that the boy had dropped. "Well look what we have here."

Harry moved over. "Give it here Malfoy, I will return it to Neville."

Malfoy sneered at Harry. "I have a better idea, how about I leave it on the roof for the idiot to find. Say the roof." With that Malfoy flew into the air and Harry followed him. Harry followed after Malfoy as the boy threw the orb, and Harry chased after it. Nott, who was a good friend of Malfoy pulled out his wand through and sent a medium sized stone at Harry.

Naruto seeing his friend in trouble kicked off the ground as well. He raced after Harry and the stone that was flying towards the boy. Harry came to a stop right outside a window catching the remembrall and turned to see the stone a few feet away. He brought one arm up to shield his face only to hear the sound of stone hitting flesh, without feeling any pain. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto next to him, the stone in the blonde's hand with blood coming from the blonde's palm.

The two boys flew down to the ground and Naruto dropped the stone before heading towards Nott, and angry look on his face. An enormous pressure overtook the area and everyone froze. No one but Nott could meet Naruto's eyes, but when the boy looked at Naruto he saw the blonde's eyes were blood red and everyone else started shivering. When Naruto got to Nott he raised his hand ready to send the boy flying, only to hear McGonagall. "Mr. Uzumaki that is quiet enough."

Naruto instantly stopped moving and even though he was shaking with rage he took a few steps back. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were their normal sapphire blue. "With all due respect Professor, what he did-"

McGonagall cut him off. "That is not a matter for you to take into your own hands. I saw Mr. Malfoy's actions, as well as Mr. Nott's. Slytherin will be losing seventy-five points for each of them. However, you and Mr. Potter will be coming with me."

Naruto nodded and held his hand up towards Nott, everyone seeing the blood dripping down. "Try something like that with one of my friends again and there isn't a force on this Earth that will save you, that I swear to you."

With that Naruto turned to follow McGonagall, Harry going with them. Sasuke turned to Hermione and Kiba with wide eyes. "I have never seen Naruto like that before..." He muttered still in shock.

Kiba nodded his head in agreement. "That pressure, it was killing intent. Naruto… He has been an orphan since the day he was born, always alone, and yet he always kept a smile on his face. I honestly didn't know he could get angry like that at anything."

Sasuke looked down at that. Naruto never even got to know his family. Sasuke had lost his and the pain was almost unbearable, but at least he had happy memories to think back on. That made Sasuke make a decision about something he wanted to ask Naruto later. "Hn" He muttered.

Meanwhile, McGonagall took Naruto and Harry to Flitwick's class. "Mr. Flitwick can I borrow Mr. Wood please."

The man nodded to her. "Yes if you need him Mr. Wood please go with Mrs. McGonagall."

McGonagall took them all outside the classroom. "Mr. Wood I know that when Quidditch season starts you are going to have to replace the Seeker and Chaser that graduated last year. I would like for you to place Mr. Potter and Mr. Uzumaki on your team. Mr. Potter could make an excellent seeker and Mr. Uzumaki could do well in any position."

Wood raised a brow. "What do you mean he could do well in any position?"

McGonagall looked to them. "Go wait downstairs boys, I want to talk to Mr. Wood alone." Naruto and Harry walked away and McGonagall turned to the older boy. "Oliver, Naruto is from the Elemental Nations. A place where ninja are trained. The blonde's speed, reflexes, strength, speed, and every other physical aspect have been honed and with a secondary energy source in their body, a ninja can become stronger, faster, and tougher. I wanted his mother on our team in the past, but she declined. Today he flew on his first day and stopped a stone that was magically sent towards his friend. The truth is though that I want him to become the Keeper in a few years."

Wood nodded. "You want me to put him on the team and train him as my replacement. If what you say is true he could be one of the best Keepers we have ever seen."

McGonagall nodded her head. "I know it is unheard of to put even a single first year on a team, but I believe this is for the best Oliver. Go talk to them and explain the rules of Quidditch to them."

Later on in the afternoon Naruto and Harry got back to the room their group would often hang out in, which they had decided to start calling the Marauder Common Room after the group Harry's dad was a part of. Kiba, Sasuke, and Hermione were there waiting. The girl was reading a big book that was sat on a Ravenclaw colored table, while Sasuke was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, and Kiba paced back and forth. The table and a few chairs were brought in from the Ravenclaw Common Room. There were a couple more chairs from Slytherin and a couch from Gryffindor now. The group had gotten permission to use the room, but not permission to buy anything to place in it.

Kiba was the first one that noticed them. "Are you guys alright, how much trouble did you get in?"

Naruto looked at his hand to see only a tiny cut and nodded. "We are fine, and we didn't get in trouble. In fact, McGonagall put us on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

Hermione looked at them a little shocked. "First years aren't allowed on the quidditch teams though."

Harry shook his head. "That is what she wanted though. She wanted me to be the Seeker and Naruto to be a Chaser, although Oliver Wood seemed to talk with Naruto a lot about being a Keeper too."

Kiba grinned at that. "Sounds awesome, but umm, what is Quidditch?" Naruto laughed at that and the group spent a few hours talking before going off to bed.


	6. Chapter 5

Book One: The Stone

Chapter 5: October

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

A/N: I have set the first Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw this month and there will be one match a month. I am setting it up this way for two reasons. The first reason is that there is only a total of six matches and the second reason is that the matches can last for days with injuries being extremely common.

Also since there are only six matches I couldn't find a way to set it up without one or more houses having a match two months in a row, but again that is one of the reasons they are a month apart. Gives the players time to heal if they get injured.

Guest Reviewer – I understand what you mean about Ron, but he will be a side character like Neville is in the books. Just like Neville is shy and clumsy in the beginning, Ron is a little suspicious of Slytherin Students. Doesn't mean he is a bad guy though. After all, he doesn't hate Sasuke, just keeps his distance.

As for Kushina changing the past, and things needing to change, I have already talked about this a little with a friend. To a certain extent, there are events that have to happen which move the story along. I am not saying everything will be the same though.

* * *

(Thursday, October 10, 1991)

Most of the students from all the houses took notice of the absence of golden-blonde hair this morning, even if the missing person was a Gryffindor student, and while everyone at the Gryffindor table was still talking happily it was odd for Naruto to miss a day. Harry knew that like himself, Naruto hadn't always got to eat enough, unless the blonde was eating at Ichiraku's, so it wasn't like him to skip a meal. Turning towards Kiba, Harry had to ask. "Where is Naruto?"

Kiba who wasn't stuffing food in his face for once, as he was currently feeding both Akamaru and Yuki-hime, an oddity to the Gryffindor students as Naruto loved the wolf, looked up without his usual fanged grin. "Naruto is probably back in the Gryffindor Dorms still. He has never liked leaving his house on his birthday."

That got some raised eyebrows from around the table. "Why is that" "Birthdays are fun" "Well unless you're like us" "Our mother always gives Fred my presents" "and George mine."

Kiba rolled his eyes at the twins' doublespeak. "That is kinda Naruto's business."

The conversation then took a turn when Dean Thomas placed a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in front of them. "Can't believe they still haven't figured out who broke into Gringotts."

Harry turned towards him. "What do you mean?" The boy gestured to the newspaper and Harry started reading it.

 **GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

 _Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on July Thirty-First, widely believed to be the work of Dark Witches or Wizards unknown._

 _The Goblins assured us that nothing was taken from the Vault that was searched had been emptied that very day._

 _"_ _But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." said a spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry set the newspaper down while thinking of the fact that he had Hagrid had visited the bank and Hagrid had been secretive about something he had retrieved for Dumbledore. Shaking his head Harry figured it was a coincidence.

Naruto for his part was sitting in his bed, his arm glowing blue. He was waiting for his favorite part of his birthday. Years ago, before he started getting things from his mother, he hated his birthday, but now it was a day he looked forward to. After several minutes Naruto heard a poof and looked down.

In front of the blonde were two scrolls and a leather-bound book. He picked up the leather book first and realized it was a hand written journal, so he put it down for the moment and picked up one of the scrolls. The first scroll was filled with labeled seals. The labels read things like the tree-walking/surface clinging technique, fresh shuriken and kunai, training equipment, and oddly enough instructions on cooking and sewing. Putting it down he picked up the other scroll.

 _Happy Birthday Naru-chan,_

 _I hope you have had a good year, and you might have gotten scrolls from me already. Now I know I just put some scrolls on the basics for the academy for the most part in your scrolls, well other than the shadow clone technique, but this year is a little different. I included scrolls on the tree-walking technique which serves as a chakra control exercises, but it isn't learned at the academy so ask the Hokage about seeing some ninja walking up trees or something if you are in Konoha._

 _If you are not in Konoha then you will know what I mean, if not don't worry about it. Of course, I also put in sewing lessons and cooking lessons. The sewing might not be as important if you are in the other place as a technique you will learn there can replace it, but I want you to be able to take care of yourself. So that means cooking your own food, so you can eat more than ramen, and knowing how to patch your own clothes._

 _The very last seal on the other scroll contains your birthday present._

 _Your Loving Mother,_

 _Kushina Uzumaki_

Naruto was smiling at the letter and put the scroll down. Picking the other scroll back up he unrolled it to the last seal and saw the label. _**Adamantine**_ ** _Sealing Chains_** , Naruto stared at the seal for several moments before unsealing it. In front of him was a scroll with a white spiral on it. Naruto touched the spiral knowing it was the symbol for his clan before sealing the scroll back up. He would look at it later, but not right at that second. He picked up the leather-bound book and opened it and started reading the first page. (1)

 _It is weird being a ninja in a castle full of witches and wizards. Magic can do so many wonderful things. With a wave of a wand, items can be repaired, clothes stitched together, doors can be locked and unlocked, desks can be transformed into pigs, and people can alter their bodies. At the same time though, chakra can do things that magic can't. I made a clone in front of Snape and Lily during potion class and they both stared at the clone for five minutes before snapping out of their stupor._

Naruto smiled at that, it would have been funny to see Harry and Hermione's reactions to his shadow clone technique, but he already informed them of it. Shaking his head the blonde sealed the items away. He would read the journal a little while later, but he had to make it to class. No one in Konoha really cared when he ditched out on class, but Hogwarts was different. Just ditching out on classes wasn't allowed.

With a sigh the blonde got out of bed he headed towards the History of Magic Classroom. It was just too bad he couldn't skip the lectures. Of course, after falling asleep in class, having lunch with all his housemates wishing him a happy birthday, something he wasn't really used to, and getting his hands dirty in Herbology, Naruto and his friends found themselves in the Marauders Common Room.

Kiba was the one who spoke to the blonde first. "You get anything good Naruto?"

The blonde nodded. "My mom had a journal from her time here, a letter written in a blank scroll, and a scroll full of different seals set to unseal for my birthday this year."

Hermione looked up from the book she had. "What do you mean?"

Naruto rubbed his arms. "My parents died the night I was born, but my mother had a dream, a vision, of me unlocking my magic. She knew that there was a chance that she would die in childbirth because of a… seal that was placed on her when she was a child. So she sealed a lot of scrolls and stuff in my arm set to unseal at certain times or under certain conditions like when my magical core activated. I have regularly gotten seals on my birthdays."

Naruto, of course, had explained the scrolls to Kiba, Sasuke, and the Hokage, but had yet to tell Harry or Hermione about it. The girl for her part looked back to her book while Harry reached into his robe to touch the cover of his father's journal. The scarred boy could guess how Naruto felt about getting the journal and the letters.

Sasuke looked towards the blonde. "Well happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto smiled at Sasuke and nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke, how was charms class today?"

The raven boy nodded. "It went alright… Harry, Naruto, are you two ready for your first Quidditch match next Friday."

Naruto grinned while Harry looked nervous. "It is supposed to be violent and a lot of fun." The blonde said.

(Friday, October 18, 1991)

Naruto and Harry were both standing with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team in the Gryffindor section of the Quidditch stands. The team consisted of two beaters in the form of Fred and George Weasley, three chasers which were Naruto, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet, the keeper Oliver Wood, and the seeker Harry Potter. "So is the first match of the year always between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?" Naruto asked as he was settling in to watch the match. Their first match would be against Slytherin next month, but as their first match wasn't until November, their first practice was put off so that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw players had a little more time to train their new players.

Oliver shook his head. "No there is a rotation to the matches, but where we start in the rotation is decided by a drawing at the beginning of the year. This year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's match was drawn as the first match so our first match is against Slytherin in a month. We will be training a lot after this match is over. The matches are also always on Friday so that if the match runs long we don't have to worry about anyone missing classes."

Naruto nodded at the information as the four balls, the quaffle, two bludgers, and golden snitch, was released. Naruto watched as the bewitched bludgers started flying at the players while the snitch disappeared. Harry was looking around for the snitch, not really focusing on the rest of the game, which was a suggestion that Oliver gave him before the group had met up to watch this match.

Harry's goal was the catch the snitch and nothing else, so while he might want to be wary of the bludgers during the actual match, Oliver had wanted him to be prepared to go after the snitch the moment it appeared.

 **"** **TEN POINTS FOR HUFFLEPUFF!"** Was called through the intercom when a chaser managed to score. Naruto had watched as the female chaser who scored had caught the ball, tossing it back and forth between her and a male chaser, before throwing it through the rings on the field.

The match lasted several hours, with the snitch being spotted five times before it was caught. In the end, the final score was one-hundred and ninety points for Ravenclaw and two-hundred and eighty points for Hufflepuff with Hufflepuff winning after they caught the snitch.

The game had been intense with one of the Ravenclaw chasers being knocked off their broom after being smacked by one of the bludgers. The girl was going to be fine, but her arm was currently broken in three places.

Harry was pale as they were leaving and Naruto was smirking. "This is going to be so fun. So as a chaser my job is to score right… and you said that even if the other team catches the snitch, that as long as we have more points we still win. So is the Quidditch Cup given to whoever wins more matches?"

Angelina Johnson shook her head. "Normally yes, but not because they won. It is based on which team scored the most overall points. It is set up this way because of how violent the game is. You can win the cup by scoring a lot of points even if your team forfeits a match or two due to most of the players getting injured."

Harry paled a little more when he heard that there was actually safeguards in place for a team if a majority of the team was injured.

(Thursday, October 31, 1991)

Naruto was sitting at the table with the rest of the Gryffindor students eating dinner as Professor Quirrell ran into the room in a panic. "Troll, in the dungeon, there is a troll in the dungeon."

It was quickly decided that the students would be taken back to their common room, but as they were getting ready to head out, an Asian girl from Ravenclaw walked over to the table and looked at Harry. "You're friends with that first year Hermione right?"

Harry nodded his head. "Yeah Hermione is our friend, is everything alright umm…?"

The girl shook her head. "Cho," Cho said introducing herself. "We haven't seen her since afternoon classes ended. Someone said they overheard Draco and some of his friends calling her a mudblood though. I was concerned with the troll on the loose."

Naruto looked over at her. "We need to find her then, she doesn't know a troll is in the castle, and it could leave the dungeon."

Harry and Kiba nodded in agreement as both Yuki-hime and Akamaru barked agreeing as well. Cho was called over to her house's table while the boys followed their house out the door, only to slip away. Naruto turned to Kiba. "Do you or Akamaru smell her?"

The dog was quick to start barking and Kiba nodded. "Faintly, from where she left lunch to go to her afternoon class. We can follow the scent to Charms, and then keep tracking from there." The other two boys nodded and ran off towards Flitwick's classroom. When they got there Kiba sniffed the air a few times before continuing in one direction.

Naruto noticed at this point that Harry was breathing heavily even though Naruto and Kiba were going slow enough he could keep up. Naruto turned to Kiba when he noticed the boy speeding up slightly. "Kiba what is going on?"

Kiba looked back towards them. "There is something up ahead, something big and something that smells. Hermione is also really close, the bathroom just around the next corner."

Just then they heard a loud crash and a scream. Naruto and Kiba sped up a little while Harry seemed to get a second wind. They entered the bathroom to see Hermione hiding under a sink, and having roll away as a large gray-skinned troll brought a large club down on that very sink. "Hermione are you alright!?" Harry called out as the girl had rolled towards them.

The girl turned towards them as Kiba sat Akamaru down and ran forward. "What are you doing!?" Hermione shouted at Kiba as the troll swung its club at the brown-haired boy. Naruto for his part unsealed several shurikens and waited for an opening. Kiba jumped the club and the blonde threw his shuriken. The throwing stars pierced the troll's arm, but not deep enough to make it drop its club.

Kiba now in the air brought his clawed hand down across the troll's face before kicking off the creature's chest and landing back by his friends. "This guy is tough."

Hermione looked at the boys. "That is a mountain troll. They are the most aggressive as well as the largest type of troll."

Naruto looked at the girl. "Any ideas on what to do then?" He asked as the troll clutched his face before looking at them and roaring in rage.

Before the girl could answer they heard something behind them. " **Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!** " Sasuke called as he moved around them and blew a fireball at the troll.

The troll screamed in pain and took a few steps back, dropping its club as it did. Hermione seeing the club turned towards Harry. "My wand is in the stall, can you use the levitating charm and drop its club on its head?"

Harry looked towards the club and pulled out his wand. With the proper swish and flick movement, he spoke. " **Wingardium Leviosa!** " He called out as the club raised up above the troll's head. The troll fighting through the flames stepped towards the group only to have the club dropped on its head. The beast dropped to the ground unconscious.

Hermione walked over to get her wand and not a moment later McGonagall, Flitwick, and Dumbledore came into the bathroom. "What is going on here?"

Naruto turned towards the woman. "Hermione wasn't in the mess hall for the announcement. Since Kiba is a tracker we figured we could find her and get her to safety before the troll even knew any of us were here."

The woman looked them over before looking at the troll. "Even if three of you are ninja, it is still amazing to see a group of first years manage to defeat a fully grown mountain troll. Twenty-five points to Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor."

Naruto turned to Sasuke as they were being taken to Dumbledore's office to go over the entirety of what happened. He made sure the adults wouldn't hear him and moved closer to Sasuke. "Not that we don't appreciate the help Sasuke, but why did you come looking for us?"

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Quirrell got up off the floor the moment the other teachers had finished leaving the room. I thought it was weird and was following him when I heard Hermione scream."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Sasuke was extremely observant so he wasn't surprised that the raven had noticed Quirrell leaving the mess hall, but Quirrell probably heard Hermione yell and ignored it which meant he wasn't looking for the troll.

A/N:

(1) So both Harry and Naruto have a journal now, but I wanted everyone to know that the journals won't have any spells or anything like that. It will mostly be just a bit of personal information. Like James' thoughts on Lily, and Kushina's pranks.


	7. Chapter 6

Book One: The Stone

Chapter 6: A Strange Mirror

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

(Friday, November 15, 1991)

During most of the past two weeks several Slytherin students had been getting pranked, and for once the teachers weren't pinning the mischief on the Weasley twins. Fred and George, of course, had been suspected, until Malfoy's wand disappeared while Fred and George were in detention.

Malfoy had almost all of the Slytherin students searching for the wand for hours only to find it in the great hall which had been thoroughly searched twice. There was no proof that anyone took the wand so no one was punished, but after they got out of detention, both Fred and George had given Naruto praise for the prank.

Slytherin had been livid at Gryffindor for this, and it was showing as the members of the Slytherin and Gryffindor quidditch teams got prepared to face off. Madam Hooch was standing in front of them. "Alright, players take to the air and remember I want a good clean game."

One by one the players rose on their broomsticks and faced off. With Harry on a Nimbus 2000 that he had gotten as a gift from McGonagall. The Slytherin players were glaring, mainly at Naruto who was grinning. Madam Hooch stood in the center of the quidditch pitch and released the two bludgers and the snitch while picking up the quaffle. "Alright, let the game begin!" She called as she tossed the quaffle into the air.

Angelina got the quaffle and tossed it back and forth with Alicia while the beaters on Slytherin team tried to knock Naruto off his broom. Naruto avoided the bludgers while Angelina got close enough to score a goal. " **Ten points for Gryffindor!** " Naruto smirked when the announcer called that out but had to rotate on his broom and hang upside down to avoid the bludgers.

Spinning back right side up Naruto looked towards the Slytherin chaser who had gotten the quaffle. The boy was already getting close to the goals that Oliver Wood was guarding and threw the quaffle. Wood caught it before throwing it to Naruto though.

With the quaffle in hand, Naruto raced to the Slytherin side of the field and continued dodging around the bludgers that the Slytherin team was determined to hit him with. As he got close enough to the goal Naruto had to drop to where he was hanging by his hands on his broom to avoid another bludger, and he also had to drop the quaffle. Only to kick the quaffle right through the goal nearest to him. " **And another ten points for Gryffindor! Uzumaki is certainly showing those bastards in Slytherin whose boss**."

Not everyone could hear it, but McGonagall turned to the announcer whose name was Lee Jordan. "Mr. Jordan!" She growled out.

A while later Harry saw the snitch and charged after it, only to be fouled by Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, who nearly knocked Harry off his broom in order to block the boy from getting the snitch. "Foul!" shouted several Gryffindor students, with Madam Hooch agreeing and giving Alicia a free shot.

Alicia made the shot and the announcer spoke again. " **Well after that obvious bit of cheating-** "

"Jordan!" yelled McGonagall.

Lee nervously chuckled. " **Alright after that open and revolting foul-** "

"Once more and you will lose your announcing privileges Mr. Jordan." McGonagall called.

The boy shook his head. " **All right, then after Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor's seeker, which I am sure could have happened to anyone, Spinnet nails a free shot and Gryffindor retains possession of the quaffle.** "

The game continued on for several hours with nothing really interesting happening until Harry's broom started acting crazy. Naruto wasn't sure what was going on, but even the Slytherin team were looking a little surprised. Naruto took that moment to swipe the quaffle from Flint and scored a goal.

Harry's broom got under control and Flint whispered to both his beaters. In retaliation for Naruto scoring just now both Slytherin beaters sent both bludgers at Naruto at the same time. The blonde couldn't really dodge the balls properly at the moment and instead focused chakra through his body to harden it. Both bludgers slammed into the blonde, only to shatter on his chakra enhanced skin. Everyone eyes went wide, and Naruto yelled out in pain as he felt several of his bones break from the force the bludgers hit him with.

As everyone was staring in shock though Naruto nodded to Angelina who took another shot. " **And Johnson scores another ten points for Gryffindor as Uzumaki somehow broke the bludgers! With Wood blocking almost all of their shots, surely Slytherin doesn't stand a chance against the new Gryffindor team.** "

McGonagall wasn't too shocked, having wanted Kushina on her team because of what chakra could do. She did let Jordan's comment slide though as no one really paid attention to it. Naruto for his part couldn't focus too much on the game with his bones broken but stayed in the air. He knew the score was one-hundred and twenty to sixty in their favor, and then he saw Harry chasing after the snitch once more. "Come on Harry, I am not sure how much longer I can keep my broom in the air." He muttered as he touched his hand to his ribs.

Harry was racing the Slytherin seeker for the snitch and they were getting closer and closer to the ground. The Slytherin seeker broke away first, and Harry waited until he was right above the ground to pull up. Harry followed the snitch before standing on his broom and reaching out for the Snitch.

Naruto noticed Harry's fingers were an inch or two away from the snitch when he fell forward off his broom. Naruto lost sight of the snitch and headed down to the ground to check on his friend. Harry stood up, and Naruto realized he only lost sight of the snitch because Harry caught it… in his mouth.

" **Harry Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins!** " At Lee Jordan's words, everyone except for the Slytherin house broke into cheers. On the ground, Naruto watched as his team went to surround Harry as they all cheered. The blonde instead dropped to his knees and coughed up a little blood.

Wood came over to him and touched Naruto's shoulder. "We should get you to the infirmary Uzumaki." Naruto nodded and stood up with the help of Oliver and was taken to the infirmary.

(Wednesday, December 25, 1991)

Naruto sighed as he climbed out of bed in Konoha. He had spent the past week here and would be staying for another full week and had to admit that he missed Hogwarts. At Hogwarts he was treated like any other kid, at Hogwarts he didn't have to see the glares on everyone's faces as he walked around, and at Hogwarts, he didn't have to hide behind a mask. With nothing better to do for the most part of the day, at least not until Christmas dinner with Kiba and Sasuke at the brunette's clan compound, the blonde pulled out his mother's journal.

He had been extremely happy reading about his mother from her journal. There wasn't a lot in the book, mainly stories about some of the things she had done with Lily and Snape or some of her pranks from her so-called war with the Marauders. Still from what the book was saying it seemed as if the wizarding war was brewing at the moment and Naruto was curious as to if his mother fought in the war. Opening the book the boy started reading more instead of simply pondering what he would read.

 _I went back to Konoha and I made a mistake. I admit my being a witch and a ninja made me overconfident and I let my guard down not expecting anything like this to happen. I had been walking back to my room when someone appeared being me. Next thing I knew my chakra is being suppressed by a seal… which also suppressed my magic._

 _I was being taken from Konoha by Kumo ninja after that and listening to them talk about how happy their Kage would be to add my bloodline to Kumo's power. I wasn't really sure what else to do. I started pulling out a strand of hair and leaving a trail, hoping that someone would follow after me._

 _The next thing I know both my captors are unconscious and Minato is standing in front of me. In the academy, before I became a witch I always thought that Minato was a bit quiet and maybe even weak, but when he saved me tonight I realized that wasn't the case. Then he told me he found my trail of hair and figured out what was happening and that I was the one leaving the trail because no one else has 'Such beautiful red hair.'_

 _I think this is the first time I am not looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. I think I am going to miss both Konoha and Minato. No one else in Konoha has ever complimented my hair before. It was always tomato this or tomato that… I wish Minato could join me in Hogwarts._

Naruto finished that passage and realized that he may have just read about what was probably a significant moment in how his parents' relationship had started. He smiled softly having seen a picture of his mother and had to agree with his father. He loved his mother's straight red hair. He wished he had inherited that specific Uzumaki trait. Rubbing a hand through his hair as the boy's scalp had started to tingle a little Naruto read on.

 _I have been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks and I just can't believe that Severus had the nerve to call Lily a mudblood! I gave him a lesson with my fists that he won't soon forget. In fact, I will be surprised if he leaves the hospital for the next week. If he does I will put him back in there. A week in that place is the least he deserves for making our friend cry._

 _All Lily was doing was defending him. Still, I should keep in mind that she is three times more talented than he will ever be. Still, even if we aren't friends anymore I should get even with the so-called Marauders for their use of the levicorpus. That is why tonight I plan on sneaking into the boy's dorms. I wonder what the school will think tomorrow when they see the four Marauders in the great hall at breakfast trapped in the levicorpus spell while in their underwear._

Naruto stopped reading here and started laughing rather hard before shutting the book. He had read enough for now. He stood up and threw on a shirt so he could go train. He spent most of the time working on the tree walking exercise, but an hour before he had to start getting ready for dinner with the Inuzuka's and Sasuke he decided to spar with his clones.

However, when he created his clones Naruto was shocked to not see twenty blondes staring at him, but rather twenty redheads. Instantly Naruto's hands shot to his hair and he realized instead of spikes he should be feeling his hair was falling straight down. Shocked the boy started wondering what happened to his blonde hair only to feel his scalp tingling again.

One of the clones, the one closest to Naruto gasped. "Boss… Your hair… It just changed back to blonde spikes."

The original Naruto was quick to dispel his clones and rushed home. Heading into his bathroom. Getting to his mirror Naruto looked at his normal appearance before focusing once again on his wish that morning to have his mother's straight red hair. He pictured himself with shoulder-length straight red hair that naturally parted to it didn't cover his forehead up. As his scalp once again tingled Naruto was shocked as his hair transformed into the hair he had pictured.

Thinking back on his blonde hair Naruto let it turn back to normal before taking a shower. He would figure out what was going on later. After his shower, the blonde got dressed and headed towards the Inuzuka Compound.

(Wednesday, January 1, 1992)

Naruto sat in the Marauder's Common Room laughing with his friends as he explained the prank his mother pulled on the Marauders using the spell levicorpus. "I suppose I can't pull that particular prank on anyone else. All the professors would instantly know it was me."

Hermione gave him a disapproving look. "You shouldn't pull a prank like that."

Naruto grinned at the girl before looking towards Harry. "You want to help me pull a prank on some of the Slytherin?"

Harry, who had been rather quiet shook his head. "No… Actually, can I show you guys something…? Something I found over Christmas Break."

Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke, and Hermione nodded and the group followed Harry though the castle to a room with only a mirror. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi was carved into the top of the mirror.

"I found this over the break." Harry explained as he moved in front of it. "When I look into it I see myself and my parents. I thought of showing Ron, but I don't think he would know what this was. I figured Hermione might."

Hermione looked stumped though. "I have never heard of a mirror that can show the dead."

Naruto was the next to speak. "I don't think it just shows the dead… I mean I see myself with the Hokage Hat on with my parents smiling at me." He explained after looking into the mirror.

Hermione looked at Naruto before examining the mirror a little closer and all of them looked into it after she shook her head. "Erised… The Mirror of Erised. It is an artifact made to show your heart's desire. It has been deemed a dangerous artifact as many men have allowed themselves to waste away in front of it."

All of the children turned and were face to face with Albus Dumbledore. "Sir I-" Harry went to say before Albus cut him off.

"It is quite alright Harry. To be honest I am interested in what you all saw. I heard what you saw Harry, as well as what young Naruto saw, but the rest of you?" The old man asked.

Kiba grinned a little. "Well, I saw Akamaru and me running through the forest with several members of my clan. I was in charge of my clan in it. Right now though my sister is set to take over the clan."

Hermione spoke up next. "I was getting my grades from my N.E. and had an outstanding in every course." She admitted.

Then it was Sasuke's turn. "I… I saw…" With that Sasuke scoffed and stormed off with Naruto following after him seeing that something was wrong with the other boy.

After a few minutes, the two boys found themselves outside of the castle with Sasuke slamming his fist into a tree several times. "Sasuke are you alright?" Hearing the blonde's question Sasuke turned on him and threw a punch. Naruto let the blow connect and fell backward from the force of the blow. "You feel better?"

Sasuke shook his head and turned back to the tree focusing enough chakra into his fist that it became visible and went to strike the tree again. His arm was caught by Naruto though and he stopped throwing punches and started shaking. "What did you see Sasuke?"

The concern in Naruto's voice broke through and Sasuke started speaking before evening knowing that he was. "I saw myself… just not standing over Itachi's corpse like I expected. I saw myself as a kid sitting down for dinner… with Itachi… with my parents. As if the massacre never happened. It had to be some type of trick. I want him dead Naruto! HE HAS TO PAY FOR WHAT HE DID!"

Sasuke exclaimed, screaming the last part. "Sasuke, he is still your brother. You can kill him for what he did. You can take your revenge and let him live. You could bring him in for a trial and let him be put to death. You could ignore him for the rest of your life. No matter what happens between you two though, it doesn't mean that you can't wish that it would have been different."

Sasuke calmed down at the blonde's words. "It can't be different and I will kill him. I won't ever be like him though." Sasuke said thinking about the upgraded version of the Sharingan. The Mangekyou Sharingan which could only be obtained by killing your best friend. Something he learned about after a spar with Naruto and Kiba over winter break activated his basic Sharingan. Something he knew that Itachi had. "He thinks power comes from hating others, from hurting others…" Sasuke said thinking about Shisui. His brother's best friend who disappeared right before the massacre. "I will never be like him!" Sasuke growled out.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders and the raven turned to see Naruto standing there, blood running down his face from his now broken nose. "You should go get your nose looked at Naruto."

The blonde chuckled at that. "What this," the blonde pointed towards his nose and made a dismissive hand gesture. "This isn't anything. You really got to work on how to throw a proper punch Sasuke." The blonde said with a grin which got Sasuke to shake his head and smirk.


	8. Hiatus

placing this on hiatus for now. Been really busy with work for a while and then my mom passed away and since then I have had trouble writing on this story. I got some other things in the work but the crossover one is just something I am not feeling right now. Have like five new things that I am working on that aren't crossovers (both naruto and hp) that I might start uploading parts of and a sort of skyrim crossover with naruto. Will try to get more done on this but I just lost the drive for this crossover for now. I am sorry about this to those liking these stories


End file.
